The Black Rose
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: 7th Year!Picks up where HBP leaves off with a focus on Draco, and a new character, Roslyn. Find out how Harry and Hermione get together and see Draco Malfoy develop to be dark, yet passionate. Romance, angst, char death, and D.E rape scene full sum inside
1. The First Triumph

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other original characters. All praise J.K. Rowling for letting us write fanfiction._

* * *

Summary 

The war continues as Harry searches for the horcruxes. He starts to lose hope until Hermione makes a discovery… Draco finds himself lost in the heart of darkness until a dark, powerful object frees him. And Roslyn, the new gem at Hogwarts has a startling secret even she is not aware of. War, passion, and betrayal encompass this story as three people find their purpose in this world. Post Half-Blood Prince. Warning: Explicit Sex Scenes, Rape, and Character Death, you are warned!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Triumph**

It had been about three weeks though Draco knew no change in time. He could no longer decipher between night and day. He could feel his body slowly wanting to shut down, he didn't know what was keeping him alive. Perhaps it was his punishment to suffer for what he did, or perhaps the Dark Lord's way of showing what happens to those who defy him.

Draco sat with his hands on his knees, with his head against the wall. He knew of what surrounded him. Hidden by the darkness were endless walls of human remains. No longer did this concern him. The dead was no threat to him. It was the walking dead that kept him in his prison.

Draco's first night alone, after he was announced a traitor, he had tried to escape. He simply walked out of his dungeon like imprisonment and slowly made his way down the dark tunnels. It was then he realized where they had taken him: he was underground, trapped within the endless maze of death known as the catacombs. Noticing a faint glow, Draco followed the eerie light. He descended into the deaths of the earth following it. He entered a large domed room. As he neared the source, he began to sense the dark magic emitting from the deep green glow. Feeling oddly drawn to the fine goblet, from which the light came, Draco felt his mind being broke into as he lost control. In a trance-like state he took the goblet from its pedestal.

As soon as it was in his hands, the green glow died and slowly dissipated. The silence was deafening. Draco suddenly felt his bones chill as he turned around. Descending from the walls were skeletons that had a flesh like covering holding their bones together. There were hundreds of them surrounding him.

"Inferi," Draco thought. He could not believe what his eyes were seeing. He felt a single drop of sweat run down his forehead. His blonde hair was falling into his eyes forcing his sight to the ground. The goblet. Grabbing it, Draco felt it burn his skin. The inferi were closing in around him. Forcing himself to calm, he focused on the dark, magical objet in his hands. He closed his eyes harnessing the power. Suddenly the goblet lit in flames like a torch just as in inferius lashed its razor sharp claws across his back. The inferi scattered at the light. Draco had about a two-meter radius that separated them from him. He knew he couldn't hold the flame much longer so he quickly made his way through the throng of inferi. He was appalled by the smell of rotting flesh…"they were victims of the Plague," he thought. Trying to ignore the inferi surrounding him, Draco made his way back to the tunnels and to the room he was imprisoned in.

Over time, the inferi did not leave, but neither did they enter his cave like room. Draco no longer had the strength to harness the power within the goblet. Sheltered from the inferi, he remained in the darkness.

* * *

Hermione lie sleeping in her bed at Grimmauld Place. It had been three months since Harry left. That evening Harry had left Ron and Hermione a note saying, "I'm sorry, but I need to do this alone." Harry And he was gone. Hermione knew deep down he was right, but felt a certain emptiness with him gone. Suddenly, the raging storm outside cast a bolt of lightning with a deafening thunder that awoke her from her restless slumber. Glancing at the clock, three a.m., she pulled on some robes and made her way to the living room where she would find Ginny. She never really got used to Harry being gone. She hadn't slept for more than a few hours at a time since he left. Her face was pale and sunken in from her lack of interest in eating. Hermione sat down next to her. 

"Ginny, you should really try to get some sleep," Hermione said.

Ginny just sat there looking into the darkness.

"He's alright Gin, I can feel it," Hermione said taking her hand.

Ginny nodded, but looked unconvinced. Looking into Hermione's eyes, she spoke as a tear slid down her face, "I miss him."

"I know Gin," Hermione said softly pulling her into a warm embrace, "I know."

No sooner had the tear fallen from Ginny's cheek had the heavy door to Grimmauld Place been thrust open to reveal a shadowy figure…

"No…" Ginny whispered in disbelief, "it can't be."

Hermione stood and moved towards the figure.

"Harry?" Hermione said, her voice wavering on the verge of tears.

And there he stood, soaking wet, wand in hand with a look in his eyes Hermione was unfamiliar with.

"I killed the bloody snake," Harry snarled with a malicious tone in his voice.

Hermione let out a shaky laugh before almost knocking Harry down,

"Missed you too, Hermione," Harry said with her hair in his face.

When Hermione released him he stepped into the house and stopped when he saw Ginny's tear-stricken face.

Harry hesitated for only a moment before grabbing her and kissing her passionately. Hermione smiled as she shut the door.

They decided to wait until morning to alert the rest of the order of Harry's return. Ginny and Harry were very grateful for their evening together. As can be expected everyone was thrilled to see Harry in good health and even more thrilled another horcrux was destroyed.

"You killed Nagini!" Lupin exclaimed, "great Harry, absolutely splendid, the first triumph of the war!"

The evening was spent in high morale, though Harry still looked burdened. The others took this as a hint to not ask about what happened. After the evening died down Harry pulled Hermione to the side.

"Hermione, what do you know about the 'Lion's Last Resort'?" Harry asked, the importance of the question etched into his expression.

Hermione looked into his eyes and hated to let him down, "I don't know Harry, but I promise to do my best to find out…but why do you ask?"

Harry gave her a serious look, "because I think it's a horcrux."

* * *

_A.N/ Please review!!! The story is complete, I just have to type it all. I'm posting often, I want to get it up! _

_The catacombs are a system of subterranean tunnels that span for miles under Paris...this is where Draco is._

_Also, thanks to Yemi Hikari, I have tremendously improved the story so it is readable and less confusing! Thanks! Amanda_


	2. The Dragon's Rebellion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other original characters. All praise J.K. Rowling for letting us write fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Dragon's Rebellion **

_-The Evening of Dumbledore's Death-  
_

_Draco followed Snape into the ancient gothic cathedral. Draco knew he would not survive the night. He had failed, but somehow he was glad he did. Draco accepted what was to happen to him, knowing the Dark Lord would not tolerate his weakness._

_As he walked down the aisle of the enormous cathedral he took notice of his surroundings. The pews were bloodstained and bodies littered them. These muggles were not just murdered, they were tortured and raped. This disgusted him. He loathed his father for condemning him to such a life. He may not always have treated the whores he slept with properly, but this he could never do. The murders were senseless and random and served no purpose. It made them look like animals and he found it distasteful. He could not say he personally cared, but it was disgusting none the less._

_Draco continued to follow Snape into a hidden trap door that led to a subterranean level. They descended the damp, stone staircase by the light form Snape's wand. Finally they reached the dungeons. It was a large circular room with many staircases leading to it. The remaining Death Eaters were here telling the Dark Lord what had occurred._

_"I got one of the Weasley boys my lord," growled Fenrir Greyback._

_"And Dumbledore," hissed the Dark Lord._

_"Is dead," Snapes cold voice rang out, spreading through the room like ice, silencing the group._

_Draco and Snape made their way to the center of the room. Lucius stood stone cold as he awaited the news of his only son. Voldemort eyed Snape curiously and looked at Draco sharply._

_"You have failed me young Malfoy," the Dark Lord said menacingly, "Cruico."_

_Draco's breath caught in his chest as he felt as if his skin was being ripped from his body. He fell to his knees, holding in the pain, not once crying out. Draco long ago learned how to shut down his physical body and remain in the safe haven of his mind until the curse was through. The Crutiatious Curse was a normal routine. After what felt like hours, Draco felt the curse lifted and he stood barely noticing the pain._

_The Dark Lord looked at Draco suspiciously, and said, "However, he would not be dead without you, for this you are spared."_

_Draco looked to his father within the Death Eater's ring and even through his mask looked as shocked as he felt. He wasn't going to die. At least not tonight._

_Draco and his father later returned to Malfoy Manor. Lucius never met Draco's eyes and simply told him to remain in his room until further instruction. To an upper class wizard, Malfoy Manor was amazing, but to Draco, it was a prison. He constantly kept up the façade of Hogwarts not being good enough, but the truth was, he counted down his summers. Most of his days were wasted away in various bars and clubs. It was no secret he had nearly bed every attractive female in his class, save a few Gryfindors. Given that, his experience was well beyond the years of an average 18 year old wizard. He never even thought twice about why he had never been with the same girl twice. None of them simply ever met his standards. Draco made his way up the swept staircase to his room. The past 24 hours seemed surreal to him. Draco opened the French style doors and entered. His quarters took up half of the second floor. The black carpet was enriched with an Oriental rug of a dragon, his bed was of luxurious Roman linens and black drapes. Nearly covering one wall were Mahogany bookcases made from wood in the Black Forest. And finally, the balcony. So many nights he had spent taking the innocence of lustful girls. He stepped out into the cool night air. Draco took a deep breath and imagined he was in his Paris flat on that balconya world away._

_Draco was quickly pulled from his momentary lapse from reality when his father entered his room._

_"Draco, you have displeased me this evening," Lucius stated._

_Draco simply looked at his father, bored._

_"However, I am willing to allow you to regain your honour as the Malfoy heir," Lucius raised his hand as if pulling something towards his. Draco's silver eyes widened when he saw a girl not much younger than him quickly enter Lucius' grasp. She was bound at her wrists and ankles with her mouth gagged. She was terrified._

_"Take her, she is a filthy blood traitor from America. She has been helping others to her country, she's been organizing in London with others like her...they got away," Lucius said as he thrust the girl into Draco's arms and turned to leave, "and Draco, do cause her pain… then bring her to the Dark Lord."_

_At this Lucius left slamming the doors closed. Draco looked at the girl; she was rather attractive, she had long dark hair and dark eyes. She looked at Draco pleadingly. Draco released her onto his bed and ungagged her. To her surprise, Draco left and returned to his balcony._

_He stood staring into the night sky while he contemplated his course of action. He could run, but they would find him. He had but one option and that was to do as they said. Draco left his balcony and returned to his room._

* * *

Only a week had passed before Harry felt the need to leave again. 

"But Harry, you just came back, stay a little longer," Ginny begged.

"Ginny, I can't, I have to find the rest of the horcruxes," Harry said staring into Ginny's eyes. Harry didn't want to leave her, not again, but he knew if he didn't she may not be there to come back to.

"Harry, at least say you'll go back to school, at least for a little while," Ginny pleaded.

"Yeah Harry, you need a break to keep you head straight mate," Ron said, wearily eyeing Ginny desperately clinging to Harry.

"If I'm not any closer to finding the horcrux I will, but only to research further, not to attend classes," Harry said giving in.

"Where's Hermione," Harry asked noticing her absence.

"Ever since you brought up that Lion's thing she hasn't stepped foot out of the library," Ron said grumpily.

"What was that Ronald?" Hermione asked from behind him.

"When did she get here? Did you see her come in?" Ron asked bewildered.

"And Harry, I'm getting closer, are you going somewhere?" Hermione asked noticing a very solemn Ginny.

"Yes, I'm leaving to get more information on this horcrux. I'll be back at King's Cross-Station for the start of term. Hopefully one of us will have some good news," Harry said very seriously.

"Well, take care of yourself, if you need anything, you know what to do," Hermione said, giving Harry a hug. She refereed to the messenger patronus charm. Hermione nudged Ron, "Oh, yeah bye Harry," and pulled him out of the room to give Harry and Ginny some space.

"Ginny, I'll be alright, I'll see you September first alright?" Harry said taking Ginny into his arms. Ever since Harry had come back a week ago he had known he was in love with her and would lay down his life to save hers. Ginny nodded and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too Ginny."

Ginny slowly let go of him and took a deep breath and stepped back. Harry knew how to take a hint and silently left. Ginny lasted a whole thirty seconds before she broke down in uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

_Draco slowly approached the whimpering girl on his bed without hesitation._

_"Please, what is going to happen to me?" she cried._

_Draco ignored and untied her._

_"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked quietly._

_"No…but I am going to make you scream," Draco said darkly, his eyes roaming her body. Once untied, he pulled the girl off of his bed. It was then that the girl realized how handsome the man was. His blonde hair fell lazily into his mysterious silver eyes. And his pale skin was cold to the touch. She was slowly breathing in his lustful scent as he forced her back against the wall. Draco firmly pressed his lips to hers long enough to rip her blouse open and release the clasp of her bra. He had her pinned against the wall, his erection pressing into her. He slid his hand slowly up her thigh under her skirt, tearing off her panties as he bit her lower lip. A small moan escaped her lips as he slowly kissed her neck as he made his way to her chest. As soon as his lips touched her breasts her muscles relaxed. As quickly as a predator moves in on its wounded prey, Draco took her, forcing the virgin to scream into the darkness._

_Draco picked up her sleeping form and carried her to the study; the only apparition point on the location, and left for the cathedral. Draco laid the girl down in front of his father a few minutes later saying, "I've done as you asked father."_

_"Good," Lucius replied, "now kill her," he said holding out a dagger for Draco to take._

_Draco stared at the dagger with cold eyes. The anger within rose as he took the dagger from his father's hands. The girl below him was slowly beginning to stir._

_"Do it Draco," Lucius commanded._

_Draco looked down once more at the now fully awake girl and made up his mind._

_"No," Draco said flatly. He thrust the dagger into the stone floor._

_Furious Lucius raised his wand and the dagger flew high into the air and back down into the girl's heart. All the color drained from Draco's face as he watched the girl choke on her own blood and slowly die a painful death. Lucius looked coldly to his son, "That was a mistake."_

That was the last thing Draco remembered before he found himself in the catacombs. If only his mother had been safe last year...he might not be in this mess. He looked over at the goblet. He wondered what it was, it was very powerful. He laughed to himself wishing it could get him out of here. He picked it up and felt out the engravings. After some time he made out Helga and immediately found himself wanting to be back at Hogwarts…

Suddenly, before Draco had any idea what was happening, he felt the world spinning, only opening his eyes when he felt solid ground. His first thought was, "damn thing killed me." But then he could start to see through the blackness…so long in the darkness and the eyes became weak. Slowly, after a few minutes, the grounds of Hogwarts came into view.

"No way," Draco thought looking around.

He focused on the goblet in his hands and read Helga Hufflepuff above the Hogwarts crest.

Unsure of how anyone would react to him, he made his way to the Headmaster's office. It was dark and the sky was blanketed with stars. So many times before had Draco walked this path to the castle, but never like this. He was breathing heavily, and unbeknownst to him, he didn't even look alive. His fair skin was paler than ever and his handsome face was sunken in. In a way, it made him even more attractive.

Draco slowly made his way to the former Headmaster's office wondering if anyone would be there.

"Mr. Malfoy," said a voice behind him, "please come with me." It was Professor McGonagall with a slightly worried look on her face.

Unsure of whether or not he was in deep shit, Draco nodded and followed her to the Headmaster's office.

As Draco entered the office, he noticed subtle changes that made it clear McGonagall was now Headmistress.

"Take a seat Mr. Malfoy," said Professor McGonagall, taking her own seat, "tell me, what brings you to Hogwarts."

Draco nervously glanced at the former Headmaster's portrait who was studying him.

"Professor, I …I know my actions may not support what I need to say, but I no longer wish to follow the Dark Lord. I never truly wanted to, but my mother…they would have killed her," Draco said realizing he never saw her at the Manor.

"Mr. Malfoy, we know more than you think we do," Professor McGonagall told him, "your mother is alive, and you are currently believed to be dead. I do not know how you escaped your horrible fate, or came to be at Hogwarts, but I know the words you speak are honest," McGonagall stated turning to look as Professor Dumbledore's portrait, "Albus, what do you suggest for Mr. Malfoy?"

Dumbledore's portrait looked at Draco's poor state of health.

"I suggest Minerva, Draco get some rest and food, and remain at Hogwarts until the start of term." Turning to look at Draco, Dumbledore said, "then as Head Boy, you will fulfill duties to the school to repay your debts, as you are truly the best candidate for the job. Also you will receive your own quarters as I expect you will not receive such a warm welcome from your house."

Draco was shocked. He looked to Professor McGonagall waiting for her to shoot down the idea. However, she nodded at the former Headmaster and said to Draco, "You are to take the train from King's Cross as to not cause more suspicion than there already will be. The other side will no doubt learn that you are here, but for the time being you are safe. See Madam Pomfrey and then go to the East Tower where you will find your quarters along with a much-needed meal. Your password is rose line."

Draco spent the rest of the evening in Madam Pomfrey's care. She was in a right state about him and he just didn't understand why until she showed him a mirror. He would have paled even further if it were possible at the sight of his face. He quickly ceased any rebellious activities against Madam Pomfrey. As she cut away Draco's bloodstained shirt she gasped as she saw the unhealed wounds on his back.

"Where did you encounter inferi?" she asked, her voice trembling with fear. Draco's mind stopped all other thoughts as he wondered how she knew. He looked down, not answering her as she came to her senses and frantically began to attempt to heal the wounds.

"How long has it been?" she asked quickly.

"Around three weeks," Draco replied.

At this Madam Pomfrey rushed off returning moments later with a steaming potion in her hands.

"Drink this now," she said pushing it into his hands, "Do you know what untreated inferi wounds lead to Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco drank most of the potion and set it down looking into the mirror again…suddenly it hit him…he looked _dead_…, not just dead…_undead_….Draco panicked as he frantically grabbed the potion and drained the few remaining drops.

"Glad we're on the same page now Mr. Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said wearily. Draco had forgotten what the inferi did…he was slowly becoming one on them…unless Madam Pomfrey was successful.

"The potion should restore your soul completely, but these wounds will never heal. You will always need to take this potion, once every three months," Madam Pomfrey said, "I hear you're exceptional in Potions, you should be able to make them on your own. I will check your first attempt to verify it is sufficient."

Draco nodded realizing how close to a cursed life he was. So that was his fated sentence from the Dark Lord…

"Madam Pomfrey, how much longer until I was gone?" Draco asked calmly.

Madam Pomfrey eyed him strangely, "Draco, you should not have made it longer than a few days."

* * *

_A.N./ PLEASE Read and Review! I'm posting a story I've already handwritten and I will post faster if I get good reviews!!! Or comments, or questions!!! Thanks Amanda_


	3. The Hatred of a Mudblood

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other original characters. All praise J.K. Rowling for not telling us we can't write fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Hatred of a Mudblood**

Another week had passed since Harry had left Grimmauld Place and Ginny for the second time. He had searched and searched for the meaning of "The Lion's Last Resort," in ancient archives across Europe to no avail. Harry remembered back to the night that he killed Nagini after realizing she had been following him.

_ He had crept into a dark, underground club he believed Voldemort to be hiding in under his invisibility cloak. The sight that came into view made Harry's insides burn. The crowd was large, but Harry made his way through, up a staircase that wound around the walls of the club. From his new view, he could see the Death Eater's at the center of the room through the red beams of light. Harry cursed as he passed a speaker blaring, "Descend the Shades of Night," by Machine Head. Harry decided to lie low and to learn any information._

_A Death Eater stepped into the center of the circle the crowd was forming._

_"Gather my friends. We are here to initiate a new Death Eater into our ranks. MacNair, bring him out," Harry watched intensely as he recognized Lucius Malfoy's cold voice. Within moments, NacNair returned with none other than Blaise Zabini. He looked strangely calm and collected. He approached Malfoy and bowed his head._

_"Blaise, you soon will become worthy of the Dark Mark, after you complete the task given to you," Lucius spoke._

_He looked to Goyle Sr. and said, "Bring out the mudblood." Goyle returned a few moments later with a young girl, about Harry's age, bound at the wrists and ankles and gagged. Her clothes were torn and her face dirty, but Harry could tell she was quite beautiful. She had long, brown hair and stunning features… She was being drug into the crowd's center and thrust to the ground. Blaise looked at the shaking girl and to Lucius who said, "Take her innocence and her life."_

_Harry's breath caught in his throathe was about the witness a public rape and execution, and there was nothing he could do about it. Blaise not once lost his cool demeanor. He looked down at the frightened girl and removed her gag and bounds._

_"Please, Blaise, don't do this," the girl cried out, her voice wavering._

_Blaise looked at the girl, "You should've thought twice before coming to Hogwarts then Sarah."_

_The impact of Blaise's words hit Harry full force. The girl, she was going to be a sixth year at Hogwarts. She was a Ravenclaw and one of Ginny's friends._

_Blaise showed no remorse for what he was about to do. He handed his wand to Lucius and like a panther began to strip her of her torn clothing. The crowd was wild, encouraging every motion. Harry watched, unable to tear his eyes away from the horrific scene unfolding before him. Blaise had stripped her upper torso bare, her breasts exposed in the cool air. The crowd chanted him on as he ripped her skirt apart and pulled off her panties._

_"Blaise, please, I'm sorry, please don't kill me," she pleaded as she lay beneath him on the cold floor._

_Without a word Blaise pressed into her shaking body. The second he entered her, she let out a piercing scream that Harry would never forget. She screamed the entire time, Blaise not once showing any mercy. Each painful thrust, the more blood there was. Just as Blaise finally began to let up, he took the nearly unconscience girl's waist in his arm and pulled out a dagger with the other. She faintly looked at him as she saw the blade and whispered looking into his eyes, "I don't know what ever made me love you."_

_Blaise lifted her body so that her head tilted back towards the stone floor and swiftly sliced her fair skin at the throat._

_Harry watched in horror as her blood spilled drenching Blaise and the surrounding area in deep crimson. It was then that he felt another presence near him. Harry turned around just in time to see Nagini beginning to lash out and sink her venomous fangs into his skin. Harry moved and raised his wand to her. He looked into its evil eyes and heard her whisper, "The Lion's Last Resort," in a dark tone. As she neared Harry, he killed her without hesitation. Fearing he would be found after her dead weight fell off of the balcony, he dissapparated._

* * *

As Draco scanned his new common room, he realized a few other seventh year honour students would be receiving their own dorms as well. The common room was enormous with priceless artifacts decorating it. The fireplace was grand and located lower than the rest of the room as well as its sitting area. The seats were arranged around a French styled table. There were extravagant tapestries on the walls featuring the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. The deep red carpet was soft to the touch. What Draco liked the most were the windows. They were ceiling high and led out to a balcony on the side of the tower. The view was beautiful. He could tell that each room had its own balcony. To the side in the common room was a small pentagonal shaped library. 

Draco hated to admit it, but he liked it. At least it was better than those god-damned catacombs. He found the spiral staircase, encased in stone walls that wrapped around the outer portion of the tower. He ascended and noticed that there were two door labeled "Seventh Year Honour Student," and then saw the Head Girl's dormitory. He was pleased his dorm was at the top of the tower. Finally, he reached the dorm labeled, "Head Boy," and entered. His room was as highly addressed as the common room. He smirked as he noticed the familiar black carpet that adorned the room. He had a similar set of windows and a balcony as the common room and a bed any girl would get in for him. It had black drapes with a silver hint and looked immaculate. He noticed his wardrobe he left at school neatly hanging. Satisfied, Draco fell onto his bed but soon regretted it. His back felt as if it were engulfed in flames. "Damn inferi," he thought as he closed his eyes and fell into a well overdue slumber.

* * *

The weeks passed by and soon it was September first. Draco simply rode the train from Hogsmede to King's Cross-Station. He stayed in the Head's compartment to avoid the commotion. 

As to his word Harry was there and met by an anxious Ginny. Soon they were all settled into a compartment.

"Any luck Harry?" Hermione asked looking hopeful.

"No, you?" Harry replied sighing when Hermione shook her head.

"We'll keep looking, I have full access to the library at Hogwarts as Head Girl now," Hermione said as if she should have had it years ago.

"Yeah, well even if we find it, there are still two horcruxes out there," Harry replied distantly.

The entire time Ron had been looking at Hermione with an amused look on his face.

"What Ron, what?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"It'd look kinda' bad if the Head Girl was late for her first duty wouldn't it?" Ron asked with a smirk on his face.

Crestfallen, Hermione jumped up and left the compartment while Ron laughed.

"Damn it," she thought as she made her way to the Head's compartment.

As Hermione slid open the compartment door, she froze as her eyes focused on a slightly malnourished Draco Malfoy. Unsure of what to do, she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Very irritated, Draco spat, "Got something to say Granger?"

Draco slowly lifted his gaze to her as she looked at him blankly.

"Malfoy, how dare you step foot on this train," Hermione spoke, her words dripping with malice.

Draco stood face to face with Hermione, "How dare you think you have any idea what is going on," Draco said viciously pushing her into the corridor and slamming the compartment door closed.

"Damn Granger and her bloody ignorance," Draco thought.

Draco sat down and rested his eyes. Not a minute before the compartment door slid open again.

"God damn it Granger," Draco started angrily until he opened his eyes.

It was definitely not Granger.

Draco looked at the girl standing before him in shock. Draco was used to beautiful women but never had one caught him so off guard. She was stunning. Her soft golden curls fell to her waist and her skin was as fair as his. Draco stared into her deep azure eyes that seemed endless.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just looking for a place to stay, is this compartment full?" she asked even though Draco was alone.

Finally, Draco came to his senses and said no. He realized as she sat down he had never seen her before, but she looked familiar.

"My name is Roslyn," she said holding out her delicate hand. Unaccustomed to women greeting him this way, Draco awkwardly shook her hand.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said.

Just as Draco said the words, Harry busted into the compartment.

"You've got a lot of nerve Malfoy," Harry said enraged.

Draco turned his head away, looking out the window, "Get out of here Potter, you have no idea what your doing."

Not so unexpectedly Draco felt his nose break as Harry punched him. There was nothing Draco could do, his health was poor and he had no strength, Madam Pomfrey said he had another two months worth of potions to take before he was back to normal. So, Draco simply took the beating. It was nothing compared to what he was used to from his father.

Finally realizing Draco was not going to fight back, he stopped long enough for Roslyn to pull him off of Draco.

"What the hell is your problem," she yelled, "you could've killed him."

Noticing her for the first time, he wiped Draco's blood on his jeans and looked at her. Roslyn was slightly undone by the intensity with which Harry was looking at her.

Glancing at Malfoy, she told Harry to leave. Slightly guiding Harry out of the compartment, she closed the door, glad he was gone.

Draco was unconscious within minutes. He awoke near the end of the train ride and looked up into Roslyn's eyes. She was looking down at him cautiously. Draco realized just how beautiful she was. Her expensive off the shoulder blouse was ripped at the midsection. She had torn it to wipe blood from his face, exposing her flat stomach. As Draco stirred she said, "I wouldn't move just yet if I were you," she said holding his head firmly in her lap. Draco closed his eyes no longer having the strength to hold them open.

When they arrived at Hogsmede, Harry and the others watched Malfoy closely, curious of this new girl. Harry swore he knew her from somewhere. As Draco and Roslyn walked to the carriages, he wondered what the hell those creatures pulling the carriages were. Then his eyes met eyes with Blaise Zabini.

Over the summer, Harry and the Order agreed to let Blaise come back to Hogwarts to get information from him. He was to be constantly watched. Harry expected Blaise to greet and join Draco, but instead he look astonished to see him, as if he had come back from the dead. Draco smirked at him, but otherwise ignored him. The rest of the Slytherins seemed scared of him. Harry was bewildered by their behavior.

Soon everyone was settled into the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall first paid tribute to the late Headmaster. Then after a long sorting, Draco was finally interested. The Great Hall was silent as Roslyn stepped out into view. There were many gasps and whispers. Suddenly it hit him, he knew why he recognized her. Harry stared at her before looking to Hermione, "You notice it too, don't you," he asked her.

"Yeah, I do," Hermione said trying to figure out why she looked so familiar.

McGonagall spoke again and the Great Hall fell silent once more.

"This is Roslyn Adure. She is a muggle born witch and has been sorted into Syltherin House.

The Great Hall flipped. Never had a muggle born been sorted into Slytherin before. Roslyn slowly walked to the Slytherin table and grew nervous as she realized she was not welcome. She saw Draco sitting alone and quickly joined him. It was hard to believe that the most attractive people at the table were suddenly the most shunned.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, "How could she not know," he thought.

Draco knew it would be unwise of him to interact with her for so many reasons, so after dinner he left without a word for his dormitory.

Harry, Ron and Hermione wasted no time in getting to the Headmaster's office. McGonagall explained what she knew, and they were startled when Dumbledore's portrait spoke to agree with McGonagall. Completely not thrilled, the three of them left the office. Hermione walked with them to Gryffindor Tower and stopped Harry before he walked in.

"Harry, you have your own dorm now," Hermione said.

"What," Harry said.

"Just come one, g'night Ron," Hermione said dragging Harry behind her.

As they reached the East Tower, Hermione spoke the password and she and Harry entered.

Hermione was amazed at the common room.

Harry however, was more interested in finding out who this Roslyn was as she was sitting on the common room couch in front of a blazing fire.

As she saw Harry, she looked less than pleased and excused herself saying hello to Hermione as she disappeared into the stairwell.

* * *

_A.N./ PLEASE Read and Review! Amanda_


	4. The Slytherin Prince Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other original characters. All praise J.K. Rowling for letting us write fanfiction

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Slytherin Prince Returns**

It was now the first day of classes. Draco awoke half expecting to be back in the catacombs. It was a restless night for him. He got up and got ready for the first class of the day: Newt Potions.

It was a small class, about 8. "Well, hello everyone, welcome back to Hogwarts," Slughorn boomed, "today we are going to start a potion that will take 30 days to complete.

I'm going to put you in pairs, alright then," he said looking at his list.

"How about MacMillion and Granger, Potter and Adure, Malfoy and Zabini, Abott and Flinch-Fletchy."

Harry glanced at Roslyn and went to join her.

"Un, hey," Harry said awkwardly.

Roslyn looked at him, "have a seat, what is your name?"

It took Harry a second to realize what she asked him….she really didn't know?

"I'm Harry…Harry Potter," he said as if awaiting her reaction.

But it never came.

"I'm Roslyn Adure," she said opening he potions book.

Confused, Harry followed suit.

Realizing he was out of earshot, Harry said, "Look Roslyn, about Malfoy, there was a reason that happened."

She looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"You see, last year, there was an incident involving Malfoy and…" Harry didn't know how to explain it without going into great detail.

"Well, he was a death eater," Harry said waiting for her to comprehend why he jumped Malfoy.

Harry became very disconcerted when she asked, "What is a Death Eater?"

"Are you serious?" Harry asked in horror.

She looked at him and smiled, "I'm new to your world Harry."

Harry couldn't believe it, that's why she had no idea who he was.

"Wow," Harry said, "I've got a lot of catching you up on then."

All of the sudden, there was an uproar form the other side of the classroom.

* * *

Draco groaned as he heard Zabini's name. "Great," he thought. 

Draco looked towards Blaise who looked equally unpleased. Grudgingly, Draco grabbed his stuff putting it down next to Blaise.

"Let's just get this over with," Draco said.

Blaise glared at him, "I don't want to work with a blood traitor."

Draco felt his muscles tense.

"Your weaker than I am and you know it. You're a puppet who has no control over his life. And if I were a blood traitor, why would I remain the cold blooded, merciless Slytherin that I am?" Draco stated in a deadly manner.

"Weaker? How am I weaker exactly. You couldn't even kill a lowly blood traitor. You didn't have what it takes," Blaise said forcing Draco's face to harden.

"No Blaise, you didn't have what it take. I made my own choice and became my own master. As I recall, you had a bit of a soft spot for the mudblood you took the life of, quite brutally I must say," Draco whispered leaning on the desk.

Draco had finally pushed Blaise past his tolerance level. He stood up so fast he knocked over the chair shouting at Draco, "I did what you couldn't." Breathing heavily, Blaise stormed out of the room, Draco's eyes following him out. Draco sighed. Somehow he felt guilty for letting Blaise go through with it. He knew he loved the girl and had kept it a secret as best he could. But he knew Blaise would have died had he not done it…Then he should have died, Draco thought bitterly.

Looking up, Draco realized the class was staring at him.

"Well, I guess were going to have to assign new partners," Slughorn chuckled nervously.

Harry looked at Draco with a new perspective. He wondered how Draco had survived after openly denying his side.

Harry turned to look at Roslyn who was studying him.

"You know what that was all about don't you?" she asked.

Harry looked at her admiring her perception, "Yeah, I know," Harry replied darkly.

Slughorn released them shortly mumbling something about "dangerous students."

Roslyn quickly gathered her things and said, "See ya Harry," before retreating to her dorm. Most of the seventh years had a free period before their next class. As Roslyn made her way down the corridor, she realized she forgot her Potions book. Turning around, she slammed right into Malfoy.

"Watch it, Black," Malfoy said beneath his breath so only Roslyn could hear. She narrowed her eyes at him as he walked on.

Roslyn completely forgot why she had turned around and went to her dormitory. In order for her to adjust to Hogwarts easier, the Headmistress had given her the seventh years Honour dorm. She loved it. It was rich in deep shades of purple and blue. She had a balcony and large windows with curtains that touched the floor. Roslyn fell onto her canopy bed and looked at her locket. It was the only thing that was truly hers. She was told her mother left it for her as a child. She never took it off, but kept it concealed within her robes.

Draco watched as Roslyn walked down the corridor in front of him. He knew he could not be involved with her. Not even once, he thought bitterly. He took in her perfect figure. He was drawn to her. Without realizing her turning around he walked into her knocking her down. He chose to act as his usual self and continued on.

"Hey Draco," Melanie, a seventh year Slytherin said placing her hand on Draco's side, "why don't you come back to my dorm for a little bit," she whispered in his ear.

Smirking Draco said, "Why don't you come to mine?" Draco led her to his dorm then shut and locked the door. Melanie was amazed at his dorm. Taking advantage of her distraction, Draco grabbed her and thrust her into the door saying, "Your not here for the scenery," before seducing her lips. Melanie ran her hands through Draco's hair as he grabbed her waist and pushed her back onto his bed. In seconds Draco removed her robes, shirt and bra, and continued to her jeans. As Draco kissed her neck and grazed her breasts, she took off his robes and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his exceptional body.

"Draco," she murmured sexily as she rubbed her hands down his chest and started to release the clasp on his pants. Draco now had a full erection and pulled off her panties, but before he got them all the way off there was a soft knock on the door.

"Damn it," Draco said as he looked at the door. "Who the hell could that be," he thought.

Pissed off, Draco got up and opened the door slightly not bothering to redress.

Draco was shocked to see a beautiful Roslyn waiting patiently at the door. She looked up and noticed Draco' s improper attire and became visibly uncomfortable.

"Um.. I uh," she stammered.

Draco's expression hardened, "what?"

Looking at him angrily, Roslyn threw a piece of parchment at his feet and stormed off.

Draco picked up the parchment and raised an eyebrow. It was his name written in beautiful gothic scripture with a dragon in the background. He took a moment to set it on his bookcase before his throbbing erection took precedence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room. 

"Harry, I see what you mean about her, she is very familiar," Hermione said.

"Hermione, she didn't even know who I was," Harry stated matter-of-factly.

"Really strange, I'll look into it," she said.

After a brief hour of relaxation Harry and Hermione went to their next classes.

"What do you have Harry," Hermione asked as they walked down the corridor.

"I decided to take Care of Magical Creatures to talk to Hagrid," Harry said, "and you?"

"I have Arithmancy. Well see you Harry," Hermione said turning the corner.

As Hermione got to the classroom she saw Roslyn and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Roslyn," Hermione said brightly.

"Hi," she replied distantly.

"What's the matter," Hermione asked, noticing her tone.

"Oh, its nothing really, I just sort of…well, distirbed Draco," she finsihed trying to be modest.

Hermione laughed, "Well get used to it, he'll have four different girls in there a week. That's pretty much what Draco is known for. I hear he's quite a ride, but don't expect to see him with the same girl twice. Honestly, I don't know what he'll do when he runs out of pureblood whores."

Roslyn looked at Hermione disgusted with herself for finding him attractive.

"So, where are you from," Hermione asked.

"I'm from Manhattan," Roslyn said.

"Oh, is your family there?" Hermione asked.

"No, I was, well… I took care of myself, at least until your late Headmaster located me and told me of Hogwarts," she replied.

The two girls slowly got to know each other and Hermione found it strange that she was in Slytherin house.

"So Draco is a pureblood?" Roslyn asked.

Hermione nodded, "'and very bloody proud."

At this Draco entered, soon followed by Melanie and took his seat. Draco glared at Roslyn who ignored him.

After class, Hermione invited Roslyn to her room to talk more which she agreed to. Hermione smiled and left to find Harry and Ron.

As Roslyn left the room, Draco called after her, "Hey Black."

Roslyn stopped and turned, "Why are you calling me that?"

Draco stopped before her looking into her eyes. Finally reality sunk in. She didn't know. She really thought she was a mudblood.

"Where did you learn your hand?" Draco asked.

"I taught myself," she said as she began to walk away. Draco quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"You'd do well to remember not to walk away from me," he said releasing her roughly, walking away form her, leaving Roslyn to stare at his back furiously.

* * *

_A.N./ PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks Amanda_


	5. The Locket

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other original characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Locket  
**

Later Roslyn ascended the tower staircase to the Head Girl's dormitory. Admiring the intricate designs on her door, she knocked softly. Hermione opened the door smiling, "Hey Roslyn," she said, "Harry and I were just talking about you." She stepped aside so Roslyn could enter.

Roslyn soon realized somehow, even though they were in the same tower, her room was more 'spacious'. It was draped in crimson and gold in a stylistic manner. Her furniture consisted of comfortable silver armchairs and a couch. Roslyn saw Harry and greeted him.

"Hey Roslyn, how was your first day?" Harry asked.

"Well, aside from Malfoy, fairly well," she said venom coating her words, "I see what you mean Harry, he's an arrogant bastard."

"Well, after you hear what I've got to say about him, your really not going to like him," Harry said.

"So Roslyn have you gone to another wizarding school?" Hermione asked.

"No, but the Headmaster left me with several reading materials and I feel quite capable of doing most spells. Somehow I was unknown to your world until the Headmaster realized I was there… I don't really now how he came to find me," Roslyn said thinking back.

Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the evening filling Roslyn in on the wizarding world's current situation. The color drained from her face as she listened to the horrible things that were occurring.

"I had no idea…" she whispered, "What is being done to stop it?" Hermione glanced at Harry and looked to the floor.

Harry looked torn, "There's nothing we can do until I find what I'm looking for."

Roslyn looked at Harry questioningly. Seeing Harry start to lose his focus, Hermione stepped in.

"When Harry was just a child, Voldemort murdered his parents to get to him. He desired to kill him because of a prophecy. A prophecy that states only Harry can defeat him, and in the final battle, one will die. However, when he tried to kill Harry, something went wrong, and it reduced Voldemort to something barely alive," Hermione said.

Roslyn was looking at Harry, taking into account he was the same age as her.

"How long have you known?" Roslyn asked looking at Harry.

"Since I was 15," Harry said, "unfortunately, there's more."

"In Voldemort's rise to power, he desired to become immortal. He shredded his soul and hid them in powerful objects, making them horcruxes. In order for him to die, they must all be destroyed," Harry said.

"How do you shred your soul," Roslyn asked incredulously.

"Murder," Harry said flatly.

Roslyn looked appalled, "and how many are there?"

"There are seven, four of which have been destroyed," Harry said.

"Do you have any idea where the remaining three are," Roslyn asked hopeful.

"Only for one," Harry said the reality of it sinking it.

* * *

Draco lay in his dormitory, his thoughts consuming him. He knew when he left Hogwarts he was dead. This reality of it began to drown him. Unless Potter actually succeeded, he had no chance. 

_Silhouettes above the cradle hold me down_

_They won't let me go the wrong way_

_My mother taught me all the fables, told me how_

_In the end all the sinners have to pay_

_But..._

_I don't wanna live like my mother_

_I don't wanna let fear rule my life_

_And I don't wanna live like my father_

_I don't wanna give up before I die_

They would find him… Draco cursed his father for his choices. The only thing he could do was help Potter, who he loathed. Draco looked over to his bookcase and saw the goblet that somehow got him out of the catacombs. Several times Draco had tried to get rid of it, but somehow it always ended up back on his shelf. It was as if it were drawn to the darkness…

* * *

Several weeks had passed, the air turned cold and the leaves layered the ground. Roslyn had avoided Malfoy who seemed to never leave his room anymore. When she did see him, he was very distant, never talking to anyone. He just maintained a cold expression, never letting his emotions show. 

Roslyn decided to enjoy the cool autumn day and went far out into the grounds. She made her way up a tree-covered hill and found a small clearing. She was surprised to find Harry sitting there, overlooking a steep drop off over a stream.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't know you were out here," Roslyn said, but Harry simply motioned for her to join him. She sat down on the ground, taking in the view.

It was beautiful.

"What brings you out here," Harry asked.

"Just wanted to clear my head," she said.

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Harry said. Roslyn gave a short, hesitant laugh as she picked up a vine of berries nearby and closed her eyes. Harry watched curiously as she transfigured the vine into a bottle of wine. She pulled out the cork as if she had down this many times and took a deep drink, then held it out to Harry.

They sat talking and finishing the wine. Harry was starting to feel the effects of the wine as he began to laugh.

"And you know what's really weird," Roslyn continued, "Malfoy… at the beginning of the year, he kept calling me 'Black' for some reason, maybe he thinks I'm evil," she laughed.

As Roslyn said this, the smile slid off of Harry's face. He felt like he had been doused in icy water…

"What did he call you?" Harry asked no longer laughing.

"Black, strange huh?" Roslyn said shaking her head.

Harry looked at her…that was it. That was why he recognized her…she looked just like Sirius, it was unmistakable. She was a Black, no wonder she was in Syltherin, Malfoy must have just put it together quicker. Her stunning blonde hair was the only thing out of place. She wasn't a muggleborn, she was a pureblood, and she didn't even know it. She was the only Black left.

"What," she asked Harry, noticing him staring at her strangely. Harry could feel a power residing within her he knew only too well, soon she would be able to do anything. Harry recalled something Dumbledore once said to him…

"_Do you know what makes Voldemort so powerful, Harry?"_

"_No"_

"_A pureblooded wizard has the power of the ancients, that the wizards had thousands of years ago, when the world was made up of different elements. This power continues to run within their blood today. A muggleborn, while they can compete with today's magic can only do such. This is what makes a true half-blood so very powerful. You, Harry as well as Voldemort are true Half-Bloods. You have the power from two worlds. "_

Roslyn had grown up in the purest form of the world of today-away from other wizards. She had learned how to use her powers of the ancients completely on her own, making her independent of a wand.

It suddenly all made sense to Harry, he had recently achieved the capabilities of wandless magic, as well as new spells and charms unheard of in the ancient world. Roslyn could only harness the power of the ancient world with precision Harry could only hope one day to achieve.

As he looked into her eyes he felt a certain connection he had never felt with anyone before. A small breeze flowed through her hair, her soft tendrils grazing Harry's skin. The very sky around them seemed to darken. Before giving it much thought, Harry took her waist and looked deeply into her eyes, curious if she felt it too and softly pressed his lips to hers.

Roslyn could feel an overwhelming force in the air…it as intoxicating and it numbed her senses. Surprisingly, the kiss deepened, and Harry allowed the momentary lapse from reality as he kissed her allowing this one moment of lust. Losing himself, Harry unclasped her cloak, revealing her skin to his touch.

The second Harry touched her, he snapped out of it, Ginny's face coming to his mind.

Roslyn opened her eyes feeling as if a tremendous weight had been lifted from her shoulders and quickly raised her hand to her chest, grabbing her locked. It was hot to the touch, as if it were on fire, burning her skin. She jerked it off, and pulled her cloak back on putting the locket in her pocket.

* * *

Harry passed the next few days trying to decide how to tell Roslyn who she was. He decided he would run it by Hermione first. As Harry expected, Hermione was in shock that she didn't recognize it before. 

"Harry we have to tell her, she could be in danger," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know, but Sirius can't be her father, he would have known, she's the same age as me," Harry said, trying to find a way that she was definitely a Black.

"Come on, let's go and find her," Hermione said urgently.

"Hermione, wait," Harry said, "there's something else."

Hermione stopped, giving Harry a suspicious look, "what?"

Harry looked to the floor, "Something happened… I sort of…well… kissed her."

Hermione's face fell as Harry spoke, she sighed and finally looked at Harry, "Right now it is the last of our concerns Harry, put it form your mind. We need Ginny to stay levelheadedwe need her in this war. Forget about it Harry, we have a war at our doorstep."

* * *

Draco stood staring out into the night on his balcony the wind blowing through his hair. Draco's eyes focused on a large figure coming towards him. It was his father's eagle owl. 

"Great," Draco thought taking the letter and tearing at the Malfoy crest.

Draco,

I am displeased with your disobedience, however, the Dark Lord is impressed you have escaped the catacombs. I don't know how you did it, but the Dark Lord has set a final task for you. This new girl, Roslyn Adure, she has something the Dark Lord seeks. Bring her to us, and you will be redeemed. Do not disappoint me. Lucius

Draco frowned ripping up the letter. He felt he knew how they found out about her so quickly…and he was not going to let it go lightly.

* * *

_A.N./ Please! Read and Review! Thanks Amanda_


	6. A Black Rose Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other original characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Black Rose Revealed**

-_Mid Sixth Year-_

_Dumbledore had spent many weeks looking for the locket he thought to be a horcrux. He soon discovered that there was possibly more to Regulus Black than he thought. After searching for memories of his murder, Dumbledore found he was not just disposed of by the Death Eaters. Regulus had discovered the horcruxes then and sought to destroy them. Becoming hopeful, Dumbledore looked into the matter further discovering that Regulus had angered the Dark Lord terribly. Doubtful, Dumbledore guessed this may have been Regulus finding a horcrux. In a final memory, he discovered Regulus fathered a child, the mother fleeing the country desperately before he was murdered by a furious Voldemort. _

_This led him to search for the woman who may know more of Regulus's search for the horcruxes. Dumbledore followed her path to the city of New York. Eventually this led him to Roslyn._

_As Dumbledore stood outside of the Manhattan apartment, he questioned whether or not he made a mistake. He knocked on the door. Soon a young woman answered the door. Instantly, Dumbledore recognized her, she was indeed Regulus's daughter. Not letting her become aware that he knew who she was, Dumbledore asked, "Is there a Roslyn Adure here?"_

_Roslyn was quite suspicious of him and said, "Yes, may I ask your business with her?"_

_"Of course, I am looking for an artifact I long ago misplaced, I was hoping she could help me find it," Dumbledore said slightly twisting the story. _

_Roslyn studied him as she let out a sigh, "What can I help you with?" she asked stepping aside allowing him to enter._

_"Mrs. Adure, do you feel there is something you wish to tell me?"_

_Roslyn looked taken aback, "Who are you?" she demanded._

_"I am Professor Dumbledore. Miss Adure, you are a witch are you not," he said. _

_Roslyn slowly walked to the table and picked up a vase as a single black rose appeared in it. _

_"You tell me," she said. _

_Dumbledore smiled, "I believe you may be interested in attending my school. I would've invited you sooner, had I known you were here._

_Now, do you have any artifact that you have had in possession since birth Roslyn, or something you have misplaced that you had from before?"_

_Roslyn looked at him curiously and shook her head, "not that I know of." The locket she wore did not enter her mind._

_Looking slightly let down, Dumbledore whispered, "I didn't think so."_

_He glanced at Roslyn, "If he knew this girl lived…" Dumbledore let the idea slip away…he would not find out soon._

_"You will receive a letter this summer of your enrollment at Hogwarts, I trust you can find your way to England?" he asked her._

_She nodded looking at him, "Are you telling me there are more of us…a school for us…"_

_Dumbledore smiled as he waved his wand and a pile of books appeared on her table." You are an exceptional witch Roslyn, do read and become acquatinted with our world, I believe you will be fine joining others your age at Hogwarts…especially now…" Dumbledore said._

_Dumbledore knew the school was likely to be there simply as a safe haven for students as the War escalates… classes would be somewhat in disarray … but she would find her place._

_"Well then, I must go, I hope your journey goes well. Goodbye for now Miss Adure."_

_And he was gone._

_"So the Black family lives on," Dumbledore mumbled in his office, contemplating the idea._

_Then Dumbledore continued the search for the horcrux, leading him to the Cave. _

* * *

_Roslyn's mother, Arianna, had been forced into hiding when Regulus was murdered. Her love for him changed him, he died trying to be everything he could for her. She held the locket he had given her, knowing it was a dark object, she was desperate to get away before they were found. No one knew what had happened to her, just that she vanished, most believed her murdered by the dark side. _

_Just after giving birth to Roslyn, she died, leaving her only possession, the locket to her daughter. Roslyn was alone in a world she didn't belong, across and ocean from her home. Roslyn was given the surname, Adure, by the woman who cared for her. Soon, however, she was transferred to the Manhattan Agency. Her childhood was hard. She scared everyone by the strange things she could do. Roslyn never grew fond of anyone. She knew she was different but didn't understand it. Soon, however, she learned to do many things by focusing her mind._

_As Roslyn grew, she advanced. At 16, she filed to become an emancipated minor and won. As beautiful and intelligent as she was, Roslyn tended to lean to the darker side of the city. She earned her money by adoring the arms of wealthy gentlemen, never once warming their beds. She was a deadly tease but simply had too much pride to become a common whore. She simply instilled a false memory so get her money, not actually sleeping with them. She felt out of place, and knew that she was. Even with the darkness surrounding her, she felt inclined to help those in need, especially those who reminded her of herself as a child._

_She anxiously read the books left to her and awaited her letter from this school. Like Dumbledore had said, it came, and Roslyn was ready. She found herself at King's Cross-Station with no idea who she really was._

* * *

_A.N./ PLEASE Read and Review! I'm posting a story I've already handwritten and I will post faster if I get good reviews!!! Or comments, or questions!!! Thanks Amanda  
_


	7. Roslyn's Secret Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other original characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Roslyn's Secret Desire**

Draco fumed as he made his way to the Slytherin common room. The Slytherins froze as he entered, enraged.

"Where is Blaise," Draco said causing the room to fall silent.

Losing patience, Draco grabbed Pansy's arm, "Where is he?"

Knowing she would pay for it later, Pansy looked into Draco's eyes seeing his anger, "In his room."

Everyone watched silently as Draco stormed into the dorms. The common room waited to hear the uproar. It was common knowledge no one ever touched a girl Draco slept with. Partly because they were scared of him, or just because they could never live up to him. Everyone in the common room knew who was in Blaise's dorm at that moment, and they feared for him.

Draco busted open the door. The sight before him enraged him further. Blaise was with Melanie, kissing her… fucking her…

Draco lost all sense of control as he grabbed Blaise and threw him into the wall.

"You bastard," Draco shouted punching him in the face repeatedly. Melanie couldn't take anymore as she clenched to the sheet, "Draco, stop please…"

Hearing her, Draco let Blaise fall to the floor as he turned around to face her. His expression turned her blood cold.

"Do not speak to me, your nothing but a common whore."

Melanie took the words to heart, looking truly hurt, "Draco, I have no choice…" she whispered pleadingly, trying to make him understand.

Grabbing her arm, Draco pulled her left wrist from beneath the sheets. He stared at the Dark Mark, black as night, burned into her skin.

Draco looked into her eyes, seeing tears falling, "I had no choice, Draco," she whispered.

"…I'll get you out," Draco whispered before turning back to Blaise.

"You will pay for what you have done," Draco said menacingly, "and if anything happens to Roslyn, I will hold you personally responsible."

Draco went to the door and said, "And tell your Lord I'll die before follow him," and he was gone.

Draco made his way back to his common room intent on finding Roslyn. On his way, he spotted Potter and the Weasley girl.

"Hey Potter," Draco said looking at Harry.

"What," Harry said stepping slightly in front of Ginny.

Draco eyed Ginny wearily, but decided it didn't matter if she heard.

"Zabini, he's a Death Eater, and could be endangering a student," Draco said watching Harry's reaction.

Harry looked at him curiously, "We know he's a Death Eater."

Suddenly very interested, Draco was glad for his hellish Legillimency training his father put him through.

Harry felt his mind being broke into. Flashes of Blaise and the club appeared before him. A Ginny worried grasped Harry's arm and he finally broke eye contact with Malfoy.

Not believing what he just saw, Draco looked at Harry, breathing heavily.

"How did you get in there?" he asked.

Harry looked at Malfoy, unable to believe he was capable of breaking into his mind so efficiently. Harry had actually become a skilled Occlumens on his own. When he left Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death, he was paranoid of those he tracked breaking into his mind... it was a matter of life and death now. Malfoy would have never known it the way he attacked his mind. His skill was off the charts. Not even Snape had so effortlessly broke into his mind, which now, Harry always kept walls around.

"I walked in," Harry said.

"And you saw," Draco started.

"The whole thing," Harry said disgusted.

Draco looked at Harry with a little more respect than before, still not liking him though.

"If you need to know anything Potter, you know where to find me," Draco said walking away.

"What the hell was that all about," Ginny asked.

Harry looked at her loving how innocent she was, saying, "Don't worry about it Gin," and led her away.

* * *

After collecting his thoughts, Draco went to Roslyn's door and knocked. Figuring it was Hermione, Roslyn opened the door wearing a tight shirt with off shoulder straps that barely covered her breasts, revealing also her flat stomach and fitted jeans. 

"Oh, Draco…" Roslyn said blushing. Momentarily forgetting his purpose, Draco took in the excellent view.

"Knew I was coming, huh?" Draco smirked.

Looking red in the face and very irritated, Roslyn said, "What did you want, Draco?"

The smirk slowly slid off of his face as he finally looked up into her eyes, "I need to talk to you."

Sensing his seriousness, Roslyn stepped aside letting him enter. He went in and began to pace.

"You can sit down," she said.

Draco looked at her, "Do you know who you are?"

Roslyn raised an eyebrow, "What the hell kind of question is that?"

"I'm going to put this simply; you think you are muggle-born because you were left in a muggle orphanage or something right?" He said not waiting for an answer, "That's not true…I'm not sure how it all happened, but you were hidden for a reason… You were in danger because your father was a Death Eater who betrayed the Dark Lord. At least that's the only explanation I can see fitting…whoever your mother was, she knew what she was doing because the Dark Lord has no tolerance for love and would never have let Regulus Black's family live," Draco paused watching her. She looked stunned, and in severe disbelief.

"Unfortunately, the Dark Lord knows of you now and will no doubt be furious that you exist," he said, "Roslyn your blood runs as pure as mine, I can feel it, and it will spill just as red."

Roslyn looked at him scared and confused.

"You have no proof… leave, Draco," Roslyn said hurt.

Draco looked at her sharply and noticed the tears in her eyes. He took a picture out of his robes and put it on the table before letting himself out.

Roslyn picked up the picture after Draco had left and wiped the tears from her eyes. She wanted to believe him, but it was too much. Looking at the picture, Roslyn gasped.

The woman had long soft, blonde hair, and pale skin. And her face… it was so very much like her own… Roslyn turned the photo over and looked at the name… _Narcissa Black, 18_

* * *

Roslyn stared out her window, thinking for hours, barely noticing when Hermione knocked on her door. Harry decided it would be best if he wasn't there. 

Harry saw how distant she was as she gazed out the window.

"Is this a bad time?" Hermione asked.

"No, just got a lot on my mind right now, what's up?" she asked finally looking at her.

"Roslyn, are you sure your muggle-born?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Why," she asked, eyes wide.

"Well," Hermione said, "Harry and I disagree… we think you are the last of an ancient pureblood family."

Roslyn looked as if she were going to pass out and suddenly jumped up and stormed out of the dorm, dropping the photo on the floor.

Hermione stood staring after her then picking up the photo… she knows, Hermione thought.

Roslyn furiously ascended the spiral staircase to Draco's dorm. She didn't even knock as she thrust the door open to find a shirtless Draco with his back to her and the sight made Roslyn stop dead in her tracks. Draco quickly turned around but couldn't hide what Roslyn had already seen. _The inferi wounds._

"What is that from," she asked fearfully.

Draco looked at her darkly, "That's not something you should worry about. Your concern should be telling me why you just burst into my room."

Roslyn suddenly grew cold, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked less harshly than she felt.

"Because you didn't need to know," Draco said.

"I didn't need to know who my family was?" she asked furiously.

"Any decent ones are dead Roslyn, you have no family now, unless you want to end up like me…" Draco said quietly.

Roslyn looked into Draco's eyes wanting to understand what he meant.

"You better get back to Granger," Draco said nodding to the door, putting on a shirt and turning his back to her once more.

Roslyn took her leave joining a concerned Hermione who was waiting at the door.

* * *

Roslyn simply avoided everyone the next few days. It still hadn't sunk in that she had a family out there. A pureblood family at that. She was angry…angry that someone took them away from her. They had not only taken that, but her identity…for so long… she had no friends or someone who loved her because of this _Lord_, she thought bitterly, it wasn't fair. This caused her to decide she would take part in Harry's quest to destroy him. If he had the right, so did she. 

Weeks went by without any 'out of the ordinary' occurrences. The Death Eaters publicly executed a muggle in the middle of London, but it was common now. The wizarding community could no longer cover it up. The muggles were frantic about it, all over the world they feared this unknown force.

* * *

One day at lunch, Hermione rushed in grabbling Harry. 

"Harry, I've figured it out," she said dragging him to the East Tower.

As they sat down, alone in the common room, she spoke.

" 'The Lion's Last Resort,' is a metaphor. It was what Salazar Syltherin used to say to mock Godric Gryffindor when they dueled. He would only raise his wand if he had to, not wishing to hurt anyone unless it was a last resort."

Harry looked at Hermione looking as if he could kiss her.

"Hermione, that makes perfect sense, Nagini said it as I raised my wand… She is a horcrux, so she would know, right?"

"I don't know for sure Harry, but I think it's a damn good hunch," she said seriously, "I looked up where his wand is and it is buried with him in his tomb, here on the grounds. Apparently it's located under the Black Lake, there is an ancient obelisk deep in the old part of the Forbidden Forest that will take you to it."

Harry jumped from his seat knowing exactly who could help him, he just hoped she would.

Roslyn lay back in her room thinking about Draco and that night she had seen his wounds… She never saw him anymore, he didn't even attend classes. She wondered if they could've ever had a future together had things been different. Everything about him made breathing difficult for her, and she didn't know why. Sighing heavily, Roslyn got up as she heard a hard, urgent knock at the door.

Roslyn opened her door to find a very anxious looking Harry. She chose to ignore the fact that she hadn't spoken to him since that night…

"What's the matter Harry," Roslyn asked noticing an unusual glint in his eye.

"I need your help, if you're up to it," he said.

Roslyn looked at him, "You found one didn't you?" she stated more than asked.

"Yeah, how long 'til you're ready?"

"Let's go," she said, leaving her dorm.

* * *

_A.N./ PLEASE Read and Review! Thanks Amanda_


	8. Into the Lion's Tomb

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other original characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Into the Lion's Tomb**

"Where are you two going?" Draco growled, seeing Roslyn and Potter hurrying down the stairs in front of him.

Roslyn and Harry turned to see Draco in the staircase.

"Not that it concerns you, but to destroy a piece of Voldemort's soul," Harry said turning, to leave.

"What," Draco said shocked, "He has a horcrux?"

Stopping cold, Harry didn't even turn around as he asked, "How do you know?"

"Please Potter, do you think I'm an idiot. I'm not a Malfoy for nothing," Draco snapped, "There's only one right?"

Looking hesitant, Harry replied, "three, there were seven."

Harry watched as Draco's face paled further, "And do you have any idea what they are?"

"Yeah, I do and I need to go," Harry said moving to leave.

"Potter wait," Draco said sharply, "I need to show you something."

Getting Harry's attention, he looked at him incredulously before following him to his room. Soon Roslyn and Hermione followed.

As Harry's eyes set on the goblet in Draco's hands his heart lifted. It was the goblet from the memory… Taking it from Draco, he read 'Helga Hufflepuff' inscribed on it. All along it had been right here…

"So it is one," Draco asked looking sick.

Harry nodded slowly and Roslyn listened intently. Seeing Draco was killing her, she had to get away from him soon… Get him out of her head.

"Give it to me, Harry," she said, reaching out for it.

"Back up," she said taking the goblet.

The three of them looked at each other and did as she said.

Roslyn closed her eyes and focused all of her energy on the goblet. She suddenly began to see horrific images but she used the power to strengthen herself, a skill she learned by mistake long ago. It was something she was kind of proud of, being able to steal energy. She smiled to herself, "maybe that's why I'm a Slytherin."

As all of her energy was forced on the magic binded within the goblet, she attacked it, forcing the magic to collapse and self-destruct. She could feel the soul attack her and then it shred into nothing, as the power left became her strength. Suddenly, as she absorbed the last amount of energy from the goblet, it exploded the force knocking Roslyn unconscious. Draco quickly grabbed her and took her to Madam Pomfrey, followed by Harry and Hermione. She revived Roslyn easily, not asking what happened. As Roslyn awoke, she looked scared and stared endlessly into Draco's eyes. She slowly looked at her hands, feeling the new surge of power.

She felt it coursing through her veins, but she wasn't sure she knew how to use it.

Realizing just how powerful just one horcrux was- scared her.

"We have to go Harry, now," Roslyn said standing.

Draco's expression was unreadable. He watched her every move, suddenly aware of her mere presence affecting him.

Harry stood with an air of authority, ready for what lie ahead.

Unsure of what to do, Draco and Hermione watched as Harry and Roslyn left their sight.

* * *

As Harry and Roslyn breathed the cold night air, they made their way across the grounds. Harry seemed to know where he was going, so she followed silently. After several, silent minutes, Harry spoke as they went deep into the Forbidden Forest, "I'm sorry about the other night." 

"I'm not, but it would be a mistake for it to happen again," she said. Harry nodded and stopped.

"We are here," he said.

They were in a small overgrown clearing in the darkest part of the Forbidden Forest. Roslyn could hear creatures looming in the darkness, but they did not show themselves. She could feel the intensity of the magic in the air. At the center of the small clearing was an obelisk. There were many ancient symbols and marking on it they could not read, but perhaps the most magnificent piece was the noble, lion engraved into the marble.

Looking anxious, Harry approached the obelisk and reached out and rested his hand on it. As Roslyn watched Harry vanish, she reached and touched it.

They found themselves in a glowing corridor with a bright red carpet with gold trim that extended out of sight.

"Where are we Harry," Roslyn asked running her fingers down the stone wall behind them.

There was no doorway, only a corridor that seemingly never ended. As they started to slowly walk down the corridor, Roslyn wondered curiously what she would find at the end. As she walked, she arrived at a large set of oaken doors with gold handles.

Stepping back, Roslyn said, "Well, I think were here, where ever that is."

Only there was no Harry.

Harry stood and blinked for a few seconds. There was no way he saw… Roslyn had disappeared right in front of him. Harry took a deep breath and turned around for a few seconds in hopes that she would be back when he looked again.

She wasn't.

We're about to destroy a horcrux, and I lose her, Harry thought frustrated.

He called her name as he began to walk down the corridor at a quick pace. He became very annoyed, as the corridor never ended… He begun to run faster and faster, yet no end seemed any nearer. Sweating Harry finally stopped to clear his head.

Roslyn stood confused as to how she could have lost him, there was no where to go…he must have went in already, she thought. The room before her was magnificent. It was lined with beautiful archways and on the walls hung amazing red tapestries. There were beautiful works of art and ancient artifacts within the room with cathedral high ceilings. There was only one problem with it, Harry wasn't in it. Somehow was magically lit and she easily made her way through the numerous archways that adorned the room. As she continued she arrived at a grand staircase. Briefly looking around for Harry, she realized she was going to be doing this on her own. She slowly began to ascend the staircase.

The sight before her took her breath away. The Lion's Tomb. A golden casket rested upon a white marble slab on a pedestal. Roslyn saw the wand resting above the casket … that has to be it…she thought…she hoped. Encased in a glass setting in the wall it rested. Getting it out was obviously the problem. Focusing her mind, Roslyn caused the glass to shatter. She took the wand from its case.

"Easier than I thought," she mumbled.

For a moment there as a strong silence, and then the sound was unmistakable …water.

Slowly turning around Roslyn saw water flowing from each of the four corners of the room. The lower level was quickly flooding. Roslyn looked closely as she peered into the water… it was black, and it _moved_ unlike flowing water. She felt her bones chill as she saw the walls become cold dark stone and the light faded.

In solid fear, Roslyn sank to the floor. Underneath her, she felt the rug she had stood on. Quickly feeling it with her hands, she pressed her palms to it and enchanted it to fly. Soon she was flying over the ever-filling black water. Roslyn stiffened as she felt things grasp at her, slimy fingers sliding of her skin. As she reached the doors, she pushed and pushed with all her might, but it wouldn't budge. Roslyn began to scream, "Harry… Harry."

As Harry paced, furious at his predicament, he heard Roslyn shouting his name. Instinctively Harry forgot about the horcrux and focused on getting to her voice. Out of thin air, a large set of oaken doors appeared. Harry thrust them open and was suddenly soaked. He flinched as he felt a hand grasp his ankle and shouted, "Reducto," at it as he lit his wand. Roslyn flew through the door, and pulled him onto the carpet with her.

"Harry, thank god," Roslyn said in tears, "we have to get out of here, the whole place is flooding."

Harry stared into her hopeful eyes sadly. The obelisk was a one way trip. Looking up to the ceiling, Harry noticed the corridor was dripping. As Harry shouted a spell Roslyn did not recognize, the ceiling crumbled and dissipated, causing a wall of water to collapse on them. Reacting quickly, Harry grabbed Roslyn who was unprepared for the flood, pulling her up. Harry swam and swam as hard as he could, pulling a limp Roslyn behind him.

After what felt like hours, the surface broke, and he reached shore. As Harry revived Roslyn, she coughed up water and opened her eyes.

Harry looked out at the lake saying, "I'm never going near this lake again."

Roslyn gasped as she saw the Black Lake, she had no idea where they were before.

"Too bad we didn't get the horcrux," Harry said distantly.

Roslyn looked at him and smiled as she pulled out the wand.

Harry looked at her in awe, taking it.

"Next time make sure to tell me what it is we are looking for, your lucky it was obvious."

Harry set the wand on the ground and firmly pointed his wand at it saying, "Aboleo."

The wand simply shot off a few red and gold sparks and glowed red before it slowly faded and self-destructed.

Harry sighed in relief, but only for a moment.

Harry looked to the ground as Roslyn quietly tugged on his arm, "Umm Harry, what is that?

Harry turned and looked towards her gaze. He stared in disbelief at the glowing green snake and skull illuminating the night sky directly over Hogsmede.

* * *

_A.N./ PLEASE Read and Review! I'm posting a story I've already handwritten and I will post faster if I get good reviews!!! Or comments, or questions!!! Thanks Amanda_


	9. Terror in the Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other original characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Terror in the Darkness**

"Harry," Roslyn said bringing his mind back to reality.

Harry continued to look in horror towards the sky…"It's the Dark Mark."

"We have to get to Hogsmede now," Harry said as he began to run flat out to the gates of Hogwarts. Roslyn did her best to keep his pace. Harry abruptly stopped and she was mere inches from slamming into him as they approached the town.

Harry turned around and caught her in his arms, "You shouldn't be here, you're in danger."

Looking annoyed, Roslyn retorted, "Like your not?"

A small grin briefly crossed Harry face before he turned cold again.

"Stay close, we will cover each other," he said as they neared the town.

The battle was raging, and Roslyn could smell the fear in the air. All of the sudden a woman's scream pierced the night. The scene before them slowly began to unfold before them like the scenes out of a horror film. There were dead bodies everywhere, and some bodies slowly dying…

Roslyn's eyes were drawn to a man near her bleeding from severe wounds, a Death Eater near him torturing him…From behind her, she heard Harry shout, "Avada Kedavra."

There was chaos all around them, the buildings were torched, the flames dancing in the dark. Death Eaters in their masks were everywhere, their force was overwhelming. Some of the others were students, some teachers, and many of them were dying…

Seeing Hermione losing her ground, Roslyn quickly focused on the advancing Death Eater. Hermione was shocked as she saw the Death Eater being forced back and thrust through a stone wall.

Harry was furious and quickly killing Death Eaters. Roslyn stood to the side, deflecting spells at various people and held a strong defensive shield around her.

Harry soon caught sight of a familiar redheaded beauty. Harry was struck with horror and advanced towards her trying to get her away from the battle…

"Ginny," Harry shouted.

Just as a curse hit her full force she turned and looked deep into Harry's eyes… She looked at him in disbelief that she had lost her ground. As her body fell cold and she started to scream MacNair clenched her body tightly, grinning at Harry as he disaparated with her. Harry stood unable to believe he didn't get to her in time. He tried desperately to follow MacNair but just couldn't get his senses sharpened in time due to the thickness of the magic in the area.

* * *

From the other side of Hogsmede, Lucius Malfoy watched in amusement as his attack went better than expected. At an attempt at valor, the Longbottom brat had fallen at the hands of Rosier. MacNair _finally_ got the Weasley girl after Potter distracted her. Now two of his three girls were accomplished for this attack…Now to find the girl…Lucius was pleased to see Potter no longer keeping an eye on her…. The Weasley girl had distracted him. 

Lucius watched intently from the shadows as she displayed her incredible powers. She continued to disable several Death Eater's once even saving Potter. Zabini was right, the girl would not be easy…

As Lucius silently neared her he bound her with magical binds to prevent her from retaliating after breaking through her defense shield. She fought as hard as she could, only weakening herself greatly. Lucius grabbed her and drug her into a pub down a dark alleyway away from the battle she had never seen before.

As Lucius pulled her into the pub, he thrust her into the dusty floor. Roslyn knew who this man was the second he removed his mask.

"Another Black…" he said as his eyes looked into her face, "uncannily like Narcissa…"

"The Dark Lord wishes me to welcome you to your true place in the darkness…" Lucius said. At that, he grabbed her from the floor and shoved her body into the bar behind her and ripped off her cloak. He began to tear at her clothes as she shuddered involuntarily. She felt her body become numb as she felt him touch her.

In no way was he being gentle, he left marks and blood streams across her flesh. She was too weak to stop him. Her mind began to wonder as she became lost in thought to avoid the abuse. She suddenly imagines what it would be like for Draco to hold her… to kiss her…his strong hands to touch her… for him to make love to her…

She may never know.

As Lucius continued his attack, he noticed the locket dangling from her neck… He recognized it, yes the Dark Lord had it long ago… he wondered how this girl came to have it…

He knew the Dark Lord would be glad to see it again, yes…after the girl was broke in to her new lifestyle.

Lucius took his time enjoying Roslyn's weak body but before he could claim her and unexpected visitor arrived.

Harry had noticed Roslyn's disappearance. He was beyond grief over Ginny and could not let then take Roslyn too. As Harry easily broke the dark curses on the old pub, he lost control at the sight of Roslyn and Lucius.

"Get away from her," Harry shouted, cursing Malfoy across the room away from Roslyn. As soon as he saw Potter he disaparated.

Cursing, Harry took his cloak and performed a drying spell as he realized it was still wet, and covered her body with it.

Harry looked at her pale skin, and her weak body, "I'm sorry Roslyn, this should not have happened," he whispered.

He felt a tear streak his face and he put several protective charms on the room.

He said, "Expecto Patronum," and a beautiful silvery creature stood before him awaiting his message, "Go to Malfoy and tell him to notify the others to come to Hogsmede and then to go to the Hog's Head and get Roslyn. He'll find her there."

The beautiful stag left to carry out the message.

Roslyn had barley heard him before passing out entirely as Harry left.

* * *

A.N./ Please Review!!! I want to know what you think! New Chapter will be up this evening after I get out of class. 

Alas, I didn't have time to proofread, I will when I get home from English!!! Sorry if this irritates you (It would me!). We're proofreading peer essays in class today...yay!! (extreme sarcasm)


	10. The Malfoy Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other original characters.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Malfoy Legacy**

As the morning rays of light fluttered through the dark curtains, Roslyn was slowly awakened. She was very confused as to why her sheets were black, and why the bed was so large. As her eyes began to adjust to the light she began to take in her surroundings…

"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up," Draco sneered as he walked past the bed glancing at her.

"Draco," she gasped, "what am I doing in your bed?" she stammered.

As she collected her thoughts, Draco sat down on the edge of the bed.

Roslyn slowly looked to Draco and visibly paled.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, the previous night's occurrences coming back to her.

Draco looked at her for a moment and turned away, "I was hoping you knew."

Roslyn couldn't help but shudder as she recalled those cold, silver eyes… yes, she remembered now.

"What happened last night Roslyn," Draco asked, not noticing her discomfort.

"We got to Hogsmede and the Death Eaters had attacked the village," she said.

"I know that, what happened to you," he asked.

"I don't remember," she lied.

Draco looked at her incredulously, "You don't remember someone doing this to you," Draco said pulling her arm up emphasizing a large bruise.

"Potter sends me a message to come and get you unconscious, and you cant tell me what happened? Who did this to you?" Draco asked forcefully gazing at her neck.

Roslyn lifted her hand to her neck and felt a deep gash and felt the pain of the markings. She quickly averted her eyes and pulled the sheets closer to her body.

"I think I know where Harry went," Roslyn said quietly avoiding his eyes.

When Draco did not speak she continued, "We destroyed another horcrux last night, he may think he has the opportunity to kill the Dark Lord now."

Draco sighed, "Roslyn, Ginny is missing, and she was with Hermione in Hogsmede last night."

"There were so many bodies," she said distantly.

"Classes have been canceled and most of the students have gone home," Draco said, "We think Harry may have gone to look for Ginny as well."

"I have to go help him," Roslyn said, slipping on clean clothes under the sheets Draco had set out. She got up and made her way to the door quickly.

As her delicate hand grasped the handle barely pulling open the door, Draco grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Let me go, Draco," she said as forcefully as her weak form would let her.

"To get killed," he said angrily, his voice raising as he pushed the door shut and holding onto her still.

Trying to calm, Draco said, "Roslyn you are too weak to stand and Madam Pomfrey put you in my care. The infirmary is full."

"I don't need you to take care of me," she said pushing Draco away.

"And you think Potter will?" he asked getting angry again.

Losing his patience as she struggled to get away, Draco thrust her into the door harder than he meant to.

"You're staying here," he stated.

He was now very close to her and could feel her body trembling… she looked fearfully into his eyes as he looked into hers knowing he was pushing it.

Roslyn saw those cold, silver eyes… the very same as before… and she was scared.

Draco sensed her fear and it only fed his growing desire. He wanted her and he could no longer deny it…Unable to control it any longer, he kissed her forcefully, making her return the kiss. Her body pressed into him as he deepened the kiss knowing he would regret it forever if he did not take advantage of the one chance he had…

Roslyn was shocked at first when Draco kissed her and tried to resist at first, but slowly found she wanted it to continue. She soon began to feel lightheaded and Draco was starting to subconsciously hold her up. She pulled out of the kiss and looked nervously into his eyes before collapsing into his arms.

Draco held her tightly as he carried her to his bed again. He didn't know what had come over him, he'd never been so intoxicated by a girl before. He was slowing becoming aware of his subtle changes towards the other side. They wanted her dead, and there was no way Draco would ever allow it. Following the Dark Lord he could never have her…

* * *

Kilometers away, Lucius stood in a dark room telling the Dark Lord of the locket the Black girl carried. Lucius was surprised to see that the Dark Lord now resembled his 21 year old self…It was unsettling the power he had to do such things… 

The Dark Lord was pleased they had located it and found out it was not destroyed.

"I want the girl alive, and the locket," he said to Lucius, "I don't care how you do it."

"My Lord, it shall be done," he replied darkly.

That evening, Lucius contacted Blaise for a little meeting. Him and Melanie were now within the ranks of the Death Eaters after the battle at Hogsmede.

* * *

Hogwarts was at the lowest morale level since the war began. Many believed Harry was 'missing' since the battle, not having left on his own accord. They felt he would have told them. Hermione and Ron were very solemn and slowly drifted apart since Ginny's disappearance and Harry's departure. Hermione went to visit Roslyn that morning when she awoke not seeing Draco yet that day. Hermione was very distant but fussed about Roslyn, not looking to be in such great health herself.

* * *

Feeling like she was in slightly better health, Roslyn decided to go to change in her room but found her body denied the notion. So, instead, she went and dug through Draco's wardrobe. She rolled her eyes as she saw nothing but black clothes. So she took one of his undershirts and a pair of boxers. She wished he would come back. Roslyn decided to take a hot shower to pass the time shedding her clothes and placing them neatly on the counter. Roslyn felt as if the hot water was washing away the bad memories as it traced her skin. 

Draco entered his room and heard the shower running. He peered into the bathroom seeing Roslyn and cursed, as he instantly became aroused.

Getting out of the shower, she put on Draco's clothes.

She entered the room, she found Draco staring out the window deep in thought.

When she neared him he sneered, "I don't recall you asking to borrow my clothes."

"You weren't here," she replied, sneering as well.

As Draco looked at her fully, he noticed other wounds, on her thighs were deep bruises and un-healing scratches.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded.

Roslyn desired not to tell Draco of his father's less than respectable actions. So she simply replied, "I don't remember," suddenly feeling strong enough to go to her own room.

Roslyn had just stepped into the dark staircase as Draco grabbed her again and pulled her close to him.

"Yes you do," he said darkly, almost threateningly, "tell me."

Shocked by his sudden anger and force, Roslyn felt the memories begin to stir… those eyes, they were so much like…

"Draco, please, just leave it," Roslyn whispered, her voice failing as she stared fearfully into his eyes. She was quickly losing what little strength she had gathered.

She had never seen Draco like this, last night he was angry but not like this… now he was enraged and uncollected… he struck fear into her heart.

It felt like eternity as he pushed her into the cold stone wall and she gazed into his eyes… he knew… he knew it was his father… and he didn't know how to handle it…

She could feel the beating of his heart and wished it were under different circumstances. Her eyes gazed desperately into his and she felt his hands loosen their grip. It was this instant that Roslyn realized the depth of which that was Draco Malfoy. She longed to know of his life and how a person was conditioned to result in such a dark, cold and yet compassionate person.

Draco knew who had done this to her the second she feared him as she looked into his eyes. He knew his resemblance to his father was uncanny, and he knew she recognized it. Draco knew he was hurting her, but he didn't care, she didn't know what true pain felt like…and she never would if he could help it. He would kill his father for what he did to her…these hands…these lips…

Before Draco grasped reality, he slightly released her shoulders and took her lips fiercely in his and ravaged her mouth without concern or caution for her reaction.

Roslyn had expected him to interrogate her, not kiss her… she truly could not understand what the hell was going through his head. Her emotions were waging a war in the depths of her heart. She desperately wanted the strength to be angry with him and push him away, but deep down, she wanted to be close to him, even if he was hurting her… Her body willed her towards him as he trespassed without consequence. His hands were everywhere, touching her, weakening her… Her resistance was almost gone.

As she finally escaped his lips and fell back towards the wall, Draco released her. He looked into her eyes with an emotion present Roslyn could not place. Unsure of what he was going to do next, she instinctively shrank away form him.

This act alone hit Draco like a curse. As his blonde hair fell gently into his eyes, he looked away from her, feeling ashamed knowing he was an image of his father to her.

Roslyn could start to feel her body lose strength and her vision was failing… The last thing she heard before she fell gently into Draco's strong arms was, "I'm not him."

Draco held her in his arms realizing he was becoming the very man he most hated. His whole life he had supressed any decent qualities that made him human. The little good that dwelled within him told him Roslyn was all he needed, the girl he hurt without cause... but everything that had formed his mind as a pureblood and as a Malfoy told him to take her for all she had to offer and cast her aside. His father taught him to be strong and force the woman into submission if she did not go willingly and always punish her for disobedience. He was to learn how a man handles his wife as he watched his father beat and rape his mother, and punished severely if he ever intervened. The first time he had tried to help his mother as a young boy was his last.

"Damn him," Draco thought, "I will never be like him."

He cursed himself as he watched the sleeping form of what may have changed his life forever,

even though he didn't know it yet.

* * *

_A.N./ Please review!!! What do you think of Draco??_

_ Draco and Roslyn are distant cousins, like all purebloods are. Regulus and Narcissa are cousins making them 3rd or 4th cousins, or 3rd once removed or something like that. If anybody know exactly how that works let me know to clarify!  
_


	11. The Falter of a Malfoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other original characters.

Warning: Explicit Sex Scene

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Falter of a Malfoy**

The night air was cool and the sky blanketed with twinkling stars burning as if it were the last time. Draco looked out across the ground with a solemn but determined expression. It was four am and he had spent most of the night thinking. He had made up him mind. He wondered what kind of life he could have had…but no he had to go.

Draco was going to find his father…and murder him. Roslyn would not be safe with Draco or his father alive. So he made his choice. He grasped his broom tightly in his hands. The cold rain now falling from the sky, trickling down his fist.

Roslyn was beginning to stir and suddenly awoke as the sound of thunder, for some reason she felt like she was having _deju vu_. She pushed the sheets from her body and walked slowly towards the open balcony doors. As she saw Draco dressed finely in full attire and his broom, she became worried and frightened.

She stood in the doorway, she shoulder exposed under Draco's t-shirt, and her golden hair blowing in the storm.

"Draco," her quiet voice called out.

Draco seemed to be pulled out of a trance as her voice sunk into him. Her voice. Draco turned and saw the cold rain streaking as if it were attacking her body. Seeing her like that made Draco recall why he was leaving.

"I'm leaving," he said beginning to mount his broom.

"Wait," Roslyn called out, running into the storm that now raged, to his side.

"Where are you going?"

Surprised that she cared, he turned to look at her

Roslyn could see the anguish painfully present in his eyes. She longed to reach out to him, do anything she could to get into his head. Before she thought about it any longer, she forced her self into his arms making him drop his broom as she gently as possible touched her lips to his.

Draco was shocked. He took hold of her and sensed her nervousness as she kissed him softly. There was nothing in the world that had ever turned him on so easily as her kiss. Her mere presence and demeanor was tantalizing. Her touch, it was like no others…

As Roslyn began to withdraw unsure of Draco's reaction she looked cautiously into his eyes. The chilled rain dripped past his shadowed eyes. She continued to gaze at him and he tightened his grasp on her pulling her back to him. He felt her lips using only the slight amount of force, which she willingly responded to. They stood lost in the moment as the rain beat down on them as if the darkness were trying to stop them. Draco slowly asked for entrance with his mouth and she obliged. He had wanted her for so long, and here she was willingly in his arms. Realizing her shivering body, he ran his hands over her body to warm her. He could feel her heart beat against his chest and he knew he had to have her. Draco pulled away looking into her eyes, making his intent clear. Roslyn looked like a goddess soaked to the bone in her thin slip. Her only response was reaching down and pulling his shirt over her head. At this, he could feel a painful throbbing. He grabbed her waist and turned her to face away from him pulling her close in one swift motion. His hand slowly crept up her body while he held her tight and began to caress her skin. He gently began to kiss her neck and shoulder and pulled off her lower garments.

Roslyn stood frozen in time as Draco enflamed her body by his touch fighting the cold rain. She was nervous of his reaction when he realized she was not of his experience.

Draco could feel the tension in her body. As the cold night rain beat down on them, he stopped his seductive caress and turner her to face him.

The motion momentarily pulled Roslyn back into reality.

He knew he was greatly faltering in his father's eyes and was glad.

He looked at her asking, "Do you want this?"

Roslyn was shocked that Draco cared enough to ask. There was no doubt she did, but why the sudden valor?

"Promise me it will mean something to you.."

Draco knew what she was getting at and he grinned, "You have no idea what your getting yourself into."

Roslyn looked curiously at him, "Likewise…"

"So tell me, how the hell have you stayed a virgin all these years?" he asked, know she would be displeased he knew.

Very taken aback Roslyn said, "I never met you."

Satisfied with her answer, Draco picked up her body and rested her on the edge of the balcony.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Roslyn looked behind her over the edge uncertain. She looked back at Draco and saw something she had never seen before, a need for her.

"Yes," said surer than she felt.

Very passionately, Draco kissed her as he held her tightly.

Roslyn could no longer feel the cold in the air, only the warmth Draco was spreading within her. She ached for him to finally take what he wanted. She slowly began to trust him as she unclenched her fingers from his back… she began to run her fingers through his hair.

Draco quickly responded to her touch as he unclasped his pants.

"Damn," he thought, "never had a girl made him so hard without a bit of contact."

As he released his erection, Roslyn slightly panicked as she saw his size.

However, before she could protest, Draco easily pressed into her wet folds. She gasped and started breathing heavily. With every ounce of self-control he had, he was as gentle as possible. Considering he had never been gentle before, he thought he was doing very well. He could eventually start to feel her muscles relax as he pressed deeper.

Draco knew he could not be subtle much longer…

"Roslyn," he spoke huskily…

As soon as she nodded, Draco had her on the stone floor of the balcony.

Roslyn could feel him thrusting in over and over and she loved it. It hurt like hell, but she wanted him with her… she wanted to feel him, no matter what…

He was there, everywhere taking her in. She never heard Draco say her name as she came. She breathed heavily into Draco's chest as he ravaged her in almost a primitive way, yet passionate. As Roslyn moaned and called his name in his ear, Draco lost all sense of control. He pressed into her for the last time and climaxed.

Hours later Draco looked at her…she looked almost exotic. He turned his gaze towards the shadows cursing himself for developing such a weakness…

* * *

A.N./ It's 0230 am and I'm too tired to proofread… I hope there is no issue of the distant relation with Draco and Roslyn. Again I strongly feel if JKR said that's how the purebloods must continue and have for some time, I don't see an issue with it! 


	12. A Malfoy No More

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other original characters. All praise J.K. Rowling for letting us write fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Malfoy No More**

Harry sat emotionless staring into the busy streets of Nuremberg. He had flown for hours finally feeling it was safe to land so the Dark Lord could not trace his magic. The emptiness stirring within him was shattering.

"Why," Harry thought, "why couldn't the locket have just been destroyed…"

Ever since Harry left Hogsmede he had been seeking out Voldemort…and Ginny. In time he heard whispers and located him in the Netherlands. He had gathered hordes of followers who rallied around him. Harry watched unbeknownst to him. He could tell he was getting more powerful in strength as well as numbers.

Harry focused on the hundreds of people in the area and cast a mass freezing charm. They instantly became still. Voldemort alone was left in motion. Harry was disturbed to see he had attained his old body... Harry apparated directly behind him, Voldemort quickly turning around. They both had their wands raised and looked contemptuous…

Harry looked maliciously into his eyes and spoke, "You are responsible for the death and chaos that consumes our world…for this you must die."

Harry silently and immediately cast the killing curse with one intent. Voldemort cast it as well, but Harry was amazingly enough, more powerful now… Since the destruction of the other horcruxes Harry had gained the upper hand. Harry watched as Voldemort struggled to fight the curse with what seemed like distance.

Harry knew something was wrong, the curse wasn't supposed to work like that…

When he finally threw off the curse, he looked to Harry, "How many have you destroyed?" he said furiously.

Harry then took his leave…

Voldemort watched where Harry had stood as the masses began to move again… Voldemort smirked darkly as he realized the boy really couldn't kill him with magic… the magic in their blood was too similar, it had less of an affect…

As Harry stood on the roof of a great cathedral he knew he had been wrong… there was still one out there…the locket. He remembered back to that night… the paper he had crumpled up in anger… R.A.B…

The realization suddenly hit Harry so hard he fell of the roof luckily with his broom and flew to the ground to disaparate.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to show its first glimmering rays as Roslyn awoke. The light barely escaped into the room through the dark curtains allowing Roslyn to see Draco asleep.

He was most peaceful now, she thought.

Last night had been a dream Roslyn had never wanted to end, but it had. Draco would never love her like she wanted him to, he didn't know how.

As a crystal drop adorned her cheek she decided to leave Draco's life. She made her way through the corridors after grabbing a few things. Hogwarts no longer kept her safe. If the Dark Lord wanted her dead she should run, not wait for him to find her.

She rounded a corner and was knocked to the ground by Professor Trelawney.

"Oh Professor, I didn't see you, I'm sorry," Roslyn said standing and reaching out her hand to help the woman up.

As she did this, she became alarmed when she did not let go of her wrist. Startled, Roslyn looked into the woman's eyes and saw a hallowed gaze. Suddenly, in a very strange voice, she began to speak.

"Before the full moon rises,

Either dark or light will prevail,

Shall the light succeed and defeat the night,

The Dragon will take flight,

Only to return when it has reached full might,

A Rose in the shadows it shall stay,

Until the Dark Lord sees his final days,

Shall the night succeed and defeat the light,

The wings shall shed and the petals will rot.

All before the full moon rises."

As Professor Trelawney finished, she began to choke and finally released Roslyn's wrist. Frightened, Roslyn ran… as far away as she could until, she was stopped by a man who then held her tightly in his arms.

Draco stood in the corridor holding a fully cloaked Roslyn trembling in his arms.

"Where were you going," Draco asked coldly.

Slowing recovering and hearing Draco's voice she froze as she stepped back and looked into his eyes.

"I …I was...," she whispered.

"Come on," Draco said pulling her behind him.

Barely fighting, Roslyn was drug back to Draco's tower quarters. He opened the door and thrust her in, magically locking the door.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Your gonna get yourself killed?" Draco spat. Roslyn looked at him confused, she did not understand why he cared.

As Draco crossed his room he took a delicate glass dragon from his shelve and thrust it into the wall. Roslyn watched in horror as only the wings shattered…_The wings shall shed and the petals will rot_… Suddenly the balcony doors burst open as Draco became enraged and grabbed Roslyn slamming her into the wall. He released her realizing she was not fighting back at all, not even once. Her submission was strange, not at all like her. She was taking deep, slow breaths looking at Draco trying to understand what the woman had meant. Was it an omen? A sign they were losing…

Draco felt like she was hiding something and very much desired to know what it was… "legillimens," he thought.

Like a flood her desires and deepest emotions came forth. She had no resistance to him, he had complete control. She simply watched in horror as her life was withdrawn form her. As he finally broke away, Roslyn fell to her knees as tears blurred her soft eyes.

Draco was calm and quiet, disbelief etched all over his face. His cool demeanor melted away as he looked into her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in a voice somewhere between angry and confused.

Roslyn heard his words and looked up at him, "Tell you what… that I'm in love with you?"

Her tearful eyes looked innocently to his saying, "My only weakness in life has been Draco Malfoy, the one person who knows not how to love, but to forget." Her voice was soft and raspy. Something in Draco snapped as she read him like a book.

"Your right, my entire life has been something I want to forget yet I can not. My past will never leave me, it has become me," Draco's icy words sent a chill through her body. He moved closer to her and leaned down to her face.

"You want to love me," he said darkly.

Not allowing him to scare her, she nodded. Within moments he had grabbed her and forcefully pulled her off the ground.

His touch was not gentle.

His motions were not subtle.

They were driven.

Roslyn was scared but knew better than to fight it.

He took her to a lower part of his tower she had never seen. There were no windows, only the glows of a fading fire. He pushed her onto a large black couch. Roslyn looked up to him, and closed her eyes due to the intensity with which he stared at her.

"You'll soon know what it takes to love a Malfoy," Draco said painfully recalling his mother and her hell.

Roslyn held her eyes shut tight as she felt Draco rip at her cloak and clothing. He exposed her skin to the cool air, driven to make her see what he really was… to make her not love him… In his heart he knew she was too good for him. Not allowing himself to stop he took her hips briefly to look into her streaked face. Looking away, he turned he on her stomach roughly and ripped open her skirt.

Soon Draco realized how relaxed and submissive her body was to him. "Submissive," he thought bitterly echoing his father, "exactly as a woman should be."

As soon as the words reverberated within his mind, he stopped cold. He stood, backing away in horror at what he was doing… Without a word Draco left Roslyn unharmed alone in the room.

When she heard the door close, she pulled her body onto the couch fully and curled up into a ball and cried endlessly into her knees.

* * *

Several days had passed and they did not speak. As Draco walked down a corridor, he tried desperately to understand what he wanted in life, not what he was told to want. The more he thought about it, the more Roslyn's face came to mind. She was everything someone unlike himself could want. "But I don't want to be like myself anymore," Draco thought, "I want to want her."

As this idea presented itself to him, he felt another presence in the corridor. Quickly Draco withdrew his wand becoming alert. Soon Draco found himself face to face with someone he did not expect to see for a long time to come.

* * *

A.N./ What do you think? Please review! Thanks! 


	13. The Univited Guests

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Uninvited Guests**

"Potter," Draco announced, "what the hell happened to you?"

Harry looked at Draco. He looked like he hadn't slept in days…

"Malfoy, where is Roslyn," Harry asked with a sense of urgency.

Draco looked suspiciously at Harry but thought he knew where she was.

"Follow me," he said walking on, "where have you been?"

Harry only hesitated before telling him of the last horcrux.

"And you went off to try to kill the Dark Lord on a whim?" Draco asked looking at Harry like he was an idiot.

Harry looked defensively at Draco, "I didn't know."

"And you suddenly think Roslyn has it. Merlin, couldn't have thought of that before could you?" he said shaking his head at Harry's lack of finesse.

Harry glared at him, "Just take me to her."

As Draco led Harry to the Great Hall, he was alarmed to see the entire room lit by candlelight, and at the center was Roslyn playing a somber tune at a grand piano. She was playing, "In the End", by Linkin Park.

Draco watched as her delicate hands moved over the keys with exquisite grace.

The music transfixed his gaze on her making him wish he could take back what he did.

Harry glanced at Draco and realized something was wrong with them. However, he was determined to get the horcrux and find Ginny…

"Roslyn," Harry said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Startled, Roslyn stopped playing as she turned around.

"Harry," she breathed, beginning to calm.

"Roslyn, I have something very important to ask you. Do you know of a locket that your mother may have left for you?"

She looked at Harry curiously as she reached inside her blouse and pulled out her locket.

"I've had it forever, why?" she asked.

As Harry gazed at the locket, he smiled, "Roslyn it's the last horcrux! Your father was going to destroy it… but never got the chance…"

Roslyn jerked it off her neck looking at it differently now before handing it to Harry.

"Strange how such a small object can contain such evil…" she said quietly.

"Did you find Ginny," she asked hopefully, regretting the words as Harry's face fell and his eyes glazed over. Becoming angry Harry threw the locket high in the air and shouted, "Aboleo."

The locket shattered in the air, the candlelight reflecting in the shards, dissipating before they hit the ground.

* * *

The evening passed by as Harry wandered the castle restoring any signs of neglect. He was bidding his time before the final hour. He continuously went through his head trying to find any weaknesses he may have. Harry knew he could not allow the Dark Lord to break into his mind… he would lose control. 

The next day Harry found himself beating on Draco's door at 6:00 am.

"Malfoy? Hey Malfoy, wake up?" Harry shouted.

The door thrust open to an irritated and fully awake and dressed Malfoy.

"What the hell are you shouting about?" Draco asked irritated.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Harry asked.

"Why aren't you?" Draco replied.

"Oh no reason really, I just have to kill the most powerful Dark Lord of all time or die to save the wizarding community," Harry said.

Draco looked at him nonplussed, "What do you want?"

Harry's voice was now serious, "I need your… help," the last word he struggled with," I need you to make me a master at Occlumency."

"I thought Snape taught you already?" Draco asked.

"How'd you know that?" Harry asked becoming sidetracked, "You knew I wasn't taking remedial potions?"

Draco smirked, "Of course I knew, doesn't mean I wouldn't harass you about it. Never mind, though, why do you need to learn?"

"Voldemort, if he were to do such a thing, I would have no control to stop him, giving him the upper hand."

"And what makes you think I can teach you?" Draco asked.

"Out of all the years I've known you, only once have I been able to read your expression, or know what you were thinking. And you can do it, that day, you broke into my mind like it was nothing, if you can, then Voldemort can."

Sighing, Draco said, "Come in, I wouldn't help you if I weren't so bloody brilliant."

"Nice room," Harry said looking around.

Noticing Harry's attention on the female cloak and clothes on the floor, Draco said, "Ignore it, what level are you at?"

Harry laughed and said, "What are you at?"

"Master," Draco said not laughing and looking at Harry.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Potter, look at me," Draco said facing Harry.

"Focus your mind, close all connections to the outside, and hide your memories. You should feel ready for open warfare to break out at any moment around you. Maintain your level of awareness. Be ready for me to break your concentration and hold it… 'Legillimens.'"

As Draco broke into Harry's mind he saw flashes of Ginny and Voldemort before looking away. Draco saw how he retreated into himself at the sight of Ginny…

He wondered it she were still alive.

"Do you love her Potter?" Draco asked.

Looking up at him, Harry nodded with a torn expression.

"You can't let me break you so easily Potter, you must have stronger resistance," Draco said, "again, 'Legillimens'."

This time Harry let the memories come... Ginny smiling at him… Sirius saying he could come to live with him…

"Potter, your not even trying," Draco shouted releasing Harry's mind.

"When you see her face again when Voldemort breaks into your mind, know that she is dead... as am I, Roslyn, Weasley and Granger and everyone, because you failed. Take Ginny and hold her within the walls of your mind to protect her. She is safe there unless you let someone near her. You alone must keep her safe. If you are weak, and I can break into your mind, we are all dead. 'Legillimens'," Draco shouted.

As Draco found this time more difficult he used more effort further propelling him into Harry's mind to deeper secrets.

Draco saw the murder of Cedric Diggory…the rape and murder of Sarah Conner…then Roslyn was there, outside with Harry who was touching her and kissing her…As Draco tore out of Harry's mind, he realized he was sweating and Potter was on his knees breathing heavily.

Draco stared at Harry in disbelief.

"Why," Draco shouted as Harry began to stand, "Why?" he shouted again.

Harry looked at Draco for only the second time in his life seeing him this undone.

"It was only once and it was a mistake," Harry said.

"Then why did she kiss you back," he asked turning and leaving the room.

Draco left the East Tower and ran flat out in the castle to where he knew he would find Roslyn. He made sure he knew where she was to make sure she stayed here. Finally he reached the Astronomy Tower.

He took the last step on the stairs and opened the large wooden doors that led to the outer balcony of the tower to find Roslyn standing there looking like nothing less than an angel. She wore a flowing, white skirt and a thinly strapped, fitted top. She was barefoot with light jewelry. Normally, this would have calmed him, but he was too mad.

Draco quickly approached her, pulling her into his grasp.

"Why are you messing with me?"

He began to grip her shoulders very tightly before he let her go and began to pace.

"Draco, I've done nothing wrong," Roslyn spoke quietly.

He stopped dead in his tracks, "Kissing Potter and then bloody well telling me your in love with me doesn't sound 'fucked up' to you," he said emphasizing her own words.

"Why do you care anyway? You got what you wanted already!" she shouted at his becoming upset.

"Because I want you," Draco said in frustration as if it were obvious.

Tears began to trickle down her face as she heard him. Time seemed to stand still as she walked closer to him. She delicately put her hands on his shoulders and leaned into his chest.

"I pulled away from Harry because he wasn't you," she said softly.

Draco stood looking out at the crescent moon. Her touch seemed to immediately heal any pain he had felt the last few days…it was all he needed, even if it were all he ever had. With the slightest force, he took her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers, a single tear escaping his eye. He kissed her as if it were there last day on earth, because for all they knew it could be.

Roslyn had desired this so long, she wished he would tell her he loved her so she could stop guessing. Draco gently began kissing her neck and the cool breeze caused her eyes to flutter open. The scene before her turned her blood cold. She tensed and clutched Draco painfully forcing him to turn. Two hooded and masked Death Eaters stood on the edge of the balcony silently watching them.

"Long time no see Draco," one of them spoke clutching a dagger in his hand…

* * *

A.N./ Off to class! Please review! I just proofread it sorry for the mistakes! If you want me to put up another chapter tonight, please review, otherwise I'm going to bed!  



	14. The Becoming of the Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Coming of the Dragon**

**Soundtrack: Crawling (String Quartet Version) **

Draco's eyes narrowed at the sound of that voice. He instinctively reached for his wand.

"Looking for this," Blaise said waving Draco's wand in front of him.

"Merlin, Draco, what has this girl done to you… not even noticing someone taking you wand… The Dark Lord would never tolerate such a weakness," Blaise said coldly.

Draco could feel Roslyn behind him seething with power as he moved closer to her.

"What are you doing here Blaise?" He then removed his mask and lowered his hood. He looked slightly insane. He was glaring at Draco with a passion beyond sanity.

"You know why I'm here…give me the girl," he said quietly.

Draco looked at him dangerously, "why?"

Suddenly, Roslyn exerted a force so powerful, she threw the unknown Death Eater onto the floor. Immediately Blaise cast a curse on Roslyn and she felt the same magical binding that Lucius had cast on her… it sucked her power from her the more she struggled with it.

The other Death Eater stood up and shouted, "You bitch."

Draco sharply turned his head in her direction and couldn't believe his eyes…it was Melanie…

She advanced towards Roslyn maliciously and Draco stopped her, pushing her back forcefully. She raised her wand and became very disconcerted when she could not perform magic…

_That's what Roslyn did_, Draco thought.

Blaise was becoming angrier by the minute, "Crucio," he shouted pointing his wand towards Draco.

He fell back heavily from the impact of the curse as Roslyn caught him and sunk to the floor, holding him, leaning against the tower wall. She felt helpless, while her body was free, she had no more control over her magic than a common muggle.

Roslyn watched helplessly as she held Draco. His eyes were clenched and beads of sweat were forming on his forehead but he didn't utter a word. A wave of sadness swept Roslyn as she watched him try to fight the curse. Without warning Blaise held his dagger to her throat and pulled her up to her feet, away from Draco. He then released the curse from him.

Draco sat breathing heavily against the wall.

Roslyn could feel the blade cutting across her neck and painfully being lifted. Then the flat side of the blade being pressed to her stomach. He lifted the bottom of her shirt with the blade and cleanly cut it open. He moved the blade to rest on her chest directly over her heart… _How could this have happened_, she thought desperately, looking at Draco. He was so weak… he looked to Roslyn sadly, furious he could do nothing.

"You can make this easy and tell us where the locket is, or we can do it the hard way…" Blaise said firmly holding the dagger to her skin. When she did not respond immediately, he pressed the blade into her skin, forming a thick red line.

Draco could see where the blade cut a thin line on her neck and now formed what looked like a thin red choker, except it was bleeding… and now her chest had blood flowing down it, staining her torn, white blouse and her skin.

Melanie slowly moved to stand before Draco, "What is she to you?" she spoke distantly.

Draco glared daggers at her, "I would've got you out," he said darkly, "you have now made a mistake."

She tore her gaze from Draco and looked at Roslyn. She pushed the blade that Blaise held deeper into her skin causing fresh blood to flow.

Melanie looked back to Draco seeing him fuming about what she had done. She shook her head. "I tried for so long to make you feel this way about me… guess I just wasn't good enough," she said looking darkly at Roslyn, blood now streaming on her chest and neck.

"Let's go, we'll get our information from her later," she said nastily.

As Blaise reached into his pocket he pulled out a skeleton key. Draco took his chance and lunged, knocking Melanie down as she was going to touch the key. He desperately tried to grasp Blaise, but he was too late. The portkey glowed and disappeared… along with Roslyn…

Furious, Draco took her wand and held her by the throat to the cold, stone floor shouting, "Where did he take her?"

Melanie's eyes shown with fright as she saw Draco looking at her with every intent to kill.

"To the Dark Lord," she said barely above a whisper.

"Where," he shouted again.

Melanie flinched at his voice and said, "I don't know, your father told us elsewhere what we were to do."

Draco's grip on her lessened… his father… he was who did this…

Melanie looked at him.

"Do you love her?" she asked.

Gazing dangerously into her eyes, he spoke distantly, "yes." Draco was unable to believe she would do this to him… but she had. The understanding between them was apparent. Draco transfigured her wand into the same dagger held to Roslyn's throat.

The fear slipped away from Melanie as she accepted her fate. Draco stared coldly into her eyes as he slowly pushed the dagger into her heart. He felt the pain course through him, causing his soul to bleed as he did this.

"It didn't have to be this way," he said as the light faded from her eyes.

He pulled the dagger out of her chest… it was shining in crimson. He looked into the night. Dark clouds were passing over the moon…

Draco stood, with blood covered hands, facing the darkness. The pain and power transcended into the very depths of his heart beating furiously at his core.

"I will find you Roslyn," Draco whispered watching the moon fight the dark, passing clouds. He reached far into his mind, unlocking the evil that he kept at bay. His eyes became unfocused, the thoughts uncontrollable, as he allowed the pain to spread, to consume…

* * *

The foulest creatures hidden by the shield of darkness watched in fright as a great black dragon spread its wings into the night, destroying the side of the astronomy tower where its talons released the stone. The wind turned cold from its wings rhythmic beat and the creatures recoiled into the blackness.

* * *

Roslyn awoke with a start to a dark, deserted looking apartment room. She ran her hands over her skin. She could feel the blood that was nearly dried across her body. Frightened, and still without power, she stood, taking small steps into the darkness. 

Blaise silently emerged out of the shadowed corner behind Roslyn. He grabbed her shaking body and slammed her into a damp wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" he shouted.

"I …I wasn't going anywhere, I swear, I just didn't know where I was…" Roslyn stammered in fright.

"Don't move," he said in a deadly voice. He took her hands and held them behind her back while with his other he grasped her jaw.

"Open your eyes," he said calmly.

Roslyn's mere scent emitted fear as she looked at his hollowed eyes, it were as if he were dead… all emotion stolen from him…

"How in the hell did you fall for Draco when he has no more of a heart than I," he asked, almost truly interested.

At the sound of Draco's name, tears filled her eyes, "he holds my destiny in his hands," she said, hoping Draco would find her before it was too late. She had no idea to what depth those words were true.

"Why are we here," Roslyn whispered.

"I await my death as likely do you. The Dark Lord will not tolerate my failure tonight, I will face death for leaving Melanie. I cannot say I do not desire it. I accept death because it relieves me of my conscience…"

With that, Blaise released her hands and pulled out his dagger and held it to her throat once more, "Do not resist me, it would be unwise." Slowly he cut the strip of fabric between her breasts exposing them to his view.

Roslyn trembled at his touch, it felt like fire scorching her skin, burning her. He took her mouth in his with a savage kiss, tasting her fear. He seared his hands down her body, channeling his pain into her. She involuntarily shuddered as he took her breast in his mouth. In one motion, Blaise pulled her thighs onto him, pulling at her skirt and shredding her undergarments.

Roslyn closed her eyes tightly seeing Draco's face, missing his touch, the way he kissed her, his eyes…

Every thrust was a painful realization to Roslyn… she may never see his face again…

Blaise knew who she thought of as he painfully recalled his own traitorous act against his only love…Somehow making love to Roslyn was making up for his sinful brutality to Sarah… He was proving he could commit in the act of love… even if it was not his own.

Before he knew what happened, his thoughts ceased to exist as he collapsed to the floor, releasing Roslyn instantaneously. Roslyn stared in horror at Blaise's lifeless body and then slowly shifted her gaze to his murderer.

Roslyn backed as far into the wall as she could, away from the cold, gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

He looked dangerously at Roslyn daring her to move, then slowly scanned her, pausing briefly on her midsection. His expression was unreadable. He looked back to her face seeing her differently for some reason.

"How long have you adorned my son's sheets?" he asked coldly, grabbing her arm and dragging her after him.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

Finding it a very odd question indeed, Roslyn replied, "Alone we have remained but for once."

He stopped to look at her seeming to be in shock, but only for a moment. Not wasting another second, Lucius struck her, knocking her unconscious to the floor.

* * *

Harry paced the common room within the empty walls of Hogwarts. 

"People can't even leave their homes without the Death Eaters attacking them," Hermione said. For the last several weeks, she had been helping wizards and witches to leave London, now overrun.

"The sun no longer shines, the dementors are everywhere while there is still no sign of Voldemort. I'm going to remain at Hogwarts until I find a way to locate him," she continued.

Harry nodded, the war having taken a toll on him finally.

"Have you seen Draco or Roslyn lately?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head with a worried expression on her face.

Harry sighed, "Let's go search Dumbledore's library, we have to be able to locate Voldemort."

* * *

The dragon flew high over the city in the darkness. He could feel the presence of other minds, but none strong enough to communicate with. The race of the Black Dragons could communicate telepathically. Seeing the Death Eaters far below him, the dragon dove, sending shock waves through the streets killing the living. Slowly, his talons clutched the top of Big Ben, his wings lowering. Blocking out the surrounding voices, Draco called out for Roslyn. 

Roslyn lay unconscious as she felt Draco and heard his voice.

"Draco," she thought.

As weak as it was, Draco could hear her, "Roslyn tell me where you are."

"Uh… I don't know, I don't think I'm awake."

Roslyn suddenly jumped out of her skin as a shock wave went through her body, awakening every electron.

"Awake now?" Draco asked.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell was that?" she thought aloud looking for the source of the shock but found nothing.

"Where are you Roslyn?" Draco asked her forcefully.

Roslyn's mind calmed as she looked around.

She slowly took in the familiar black carpet and an oriental rug with a dragon on it, a luxurious bed and a grand balcony. As she saw the scenery the dragon immediately leapt into the air beating his wings powerfully.

"Where am I," she thought.

"Malfoy Manor…Your in my room," Draco answered.

* * *

A.N./ Please review!!! I'll have more chapters up tomorrow! 

If you can download the string quartet version of Linkin Park's "Crawling" it gives s good feeling as you read! I was listening to that when I wrote it! Especially the point when Draco beocmes an animagus. By the way, that is what he did. I know JKR says it takes longer, but I see Draco as a very powerful wizard now, among Harry and Voldemort.


	15. The Petals Shall Fade

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Petals Shall Fade**

Lucius wondered what this new discovery could mean as he awaited further instruction from the Dark Lord. Suddenly disrupting his thoughts, Goyle burst into his study.

"What did I just say," Lucius started angrily.

"Malfoy, there's a dragon outside the Manor," Goyle said hurriedly.

"What," Lucius hissed, firming believing Goyle was an idiot. He stood and looked out the window into the gardens in front of the Manor. His face fell in horror as he saw the great black dragon landing, it's wing span at least 20 meters wide.

"What the bloody hell is it doing…" he said as he saw a thick fog cover the area, and as it cleared Lucius's face was derelict of color.

There stood Draco, his son, as the remaining fog dissipated. In disbelief, Lucius pushed past Goyle and ran to the East Wing.

* * *

Draco lifted his hand, palm out, and destroyed the great French doors to Malfoy Manor. As he entered, he was surprised to see many of the Death Eaters here, all of them sending curses his way. However, they had no affect on him, merely being absorbed into an invisible shield around him. 

"Draco…Draco, help…" Roslyn called out to him. Hearing her, Draco made haste to his room.

Roslyn panicked as the doors burst open and she called out to Draco. But it was too late, Lucius had grabbed her and took out his portkey and they were gone.

Finally reaching his room, he slowed as he saw the doors busted open… He couldn't hear her anymore… Looking to the floor, Draco saw Roslyn's broken ankle bracelet. She was gone…The fury was building within him. He picked up the bracelet and went to his balcony. He looked out into the night letting it sink in. Then, he jumped off of the balcony, and transfigured.

The black dragon soared through the air as he made his way to the grounds of Hogwarts.

* * *

After hours of searching for something…anything, Hermione went to the only other place she could think of, Trelawney's library. Harry ahd retired earlier after searcing every inch of Dumbledore's library. Her mind often drifted to Harry, wishing she could find a way to fix this. Ron barely spoke to her anymore since leaving Hogwarts. They were no longer together, it was too hard. He couldn't stand to be near her or Harry anymore, partly because of being reminded of Ginny, and also fearing he would lose them too. It was just her and Harry now. Merlin knew where the remaining Order members were. They could be dead for all she knew. She continued her research to find anything to stop this war.

* * *

Harry stood outside the castle enjoying the cool, night air. Harry soon became alarmed as he felt an enormous power swiftly coming closer. He looked everywhere, and saw nothing. Then, right before him, it became clear… it was a dragon… it blended in with the night… Harry wondered if he should run as the dragon landed calmly in front of him. He watched in awe as the dragon transfigured. 

"What the hell was that," Harry shouted at Draco.

Draco glared at him, "They've taken Roslyn," he said ignoring Harry.

Harry became uncomfortable as he saw Draco's face harden.

"I need your help Potter, I may know where they are…" Draco said, "I didn't realize it until recently…"

Harry looked to Draco seriously, "Ginny?"

Draco nodded, "However, we can't apparate there, it would alert them..."

"Tell me how to become an animagus," Harry said with determination.

Harry tried but only for a few minutes before a beautiful Phoenix soared in the air. Soon they were gone.

* * *

The stone floor was cold and wet to her skin. Roslyn shivered as the cold seeped into her blood. She leaned against the wall breathing deeply. From her surroundings she seemed to be in an underground dungeon… she preferred Draco's room. 

Lucius awaited the Dark Lord in a large circular room, furnished to the Dark Lord's taste.

"Where is the girl," he asked entering the room.

Lucius had still not gotten use to his appearance but answered, "In one of the holding cells my lord."

"And the locket," he asked.

"We do not know my lord." The Dark Lord glared at Malfoy.

"Very well, I will find out myself." The Dark Lord said beginning to leave.

"My lord, something you should know… the girl… she is pregnant with my son's child. This is good news because she claims to have only been with him once, meaning something very peculiar indeed. Purebloods have difficulty producing young, it normally takes many times for the woman to become pregnant. There is however, one alternative… if the two purebloods are destined for an intertwining path, they are compatible beyond any others. This girl will bring Draco to us, and my lord, after what I saw just now… he would be a nice asset to have control of…

Roslyn opened her eyes and found a young, handsome man with dark hair scrutinizing her. She had no idea who he was. He came through the shield charm on the holding cell and pulled her to her feet with the flick of his wand. Roslyn stood, beaten and barely clothed with a hideous mark on her cheekbone from where Lucius struck her. She watched in fear as the man rose his hand to her cheek and touched the mark gently. She met his eyes, a sharp pain blinding her as her memories flooded through her mind… the wand being destroyed… the locket… Draco…

As he pulled away from her mind he seemed angry, but only for a moment.

He looked into Roslyn's tired eyes.

"Tell me Roslyn, did you know you are with child?" he asked.

Roslyn heard his words, but did not comprehend them at all.

He continued to gaze into her eyes forcing her to respond.

"I'm what?" she whispered.

"The man I saw in your mind… he is the father…"

The words hit her with tremendous force as she realized what he was saying. A child… how could that be, they were only together once…

"How do you know Draco," she asked quietly moments later.

"He is a Death Eater," he replied.

"Then who are you?" she asked nervously.

He looked at her amused. "Not someone you should worry about."

"Why am I here, with you," she asked looking around, "Where are we?"

"We are underground, and you are here to be prevented from rallying with the other side…"

She looked at him as he said this calmly, playing all the right cards.

"Roslyn, you should know, last night at Malfoy Manor… Draco Malfoy was killed…" he lied. He watched her reaction. She looked blankly into his eyes, seeing nothing but truth in the purest form… almost too pure. Her gaze fell to the floor as she stopped breathing. The tears streaked her face as she touched her fingertips to her lower stomach. The pain forced its way into her heart… She felt as if it was bleeding… Feeling it would be easier, Roslyn let the darkness take her.

Satisfied with himself, Voldemort left her alone to further weaken herself. This weakening process would allow him to take full control of her mind… _In due time_, he thought, _this black rose shall fade._

* * *

_A.N./ Reviews are good for the soul! _


	16. Harry's Darkest Hour

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning: Death Scene (blood)

* * *

**Chapter 16: Harry's Darkest Hour**

**Soundtrack: "Trouble" by Coldplay (String Quartet Version)**

The great black dragon flew high next to the Phoenix over the clouds. They flew to enter undetected. Their destination – "Les Carrieres de Paris." The catacombs.

Draco was in doubt that they would be there, but there may be something to lead them somewhere…anywhere… he had to find her. They flew for hours across England and over the English Channel headed for Paris.

They found a place to land and transfigured. In silence they made their way through the deadened streets of Paris… it was just like London, except abandoned. They entered an alleyway where Draco led Harry into a deserted club and into the back part of it. There they found a dark basement where there was an entrance to the catacombs…

"Follow me," Draco said to Harry navigating through the catacombs, finding his way back to where he had been so many nights ago. Soon the darkness had overcome the light.

"Lumos," Harry said quietly, illuminating the skeletal walls around them.

"I think I liked it better in the dark," Harry said staring at the human remains.

"Not when the inferi come out," Draco stated.

"Great," Harry thought, "Animated dead corpses as well."

"Come on," Draco said igniting a torch.

Draco began to recognize the corridor he had been in that led to the chamber where the goblet had been. As they neared the chamber, Draco told Harry this is where the horcrux was.

"So you just grabbed it?" Harry asked.

"Well, sort of," Draco said, as they entered the chamber. As they reached the center of the dome-like room, the walls became alive.

"This was the only problem," Draco said as the inferi, with their disgusting flesh hanging from their bones, swarmed the room.

Harry looked at Draco who seemed unsurprised by their pending death. Draco had a glint of revenge in his eyes as he transfigured, beating his wings hard into the air. In moments the dragon was engulfing the surrounding area in flames, clearing them a path across the chamber.

Harry shook his head at him as he landed and transfigured back.

"Just have to make a scene, don't you?" Harry said.

Draco looked at Harry and brushed off his sleeve, "It was payback," he said simply and continued to the next corridor he had never made it to. Soon they were beginning to see signs of life…scorched torches in the walls, torn cloaks…blood… lots of blood…dried everywhere.

Slowly, Draco had made out a small opening in the distance. He could almost make out a body…

"Do you see…" Harry began.

"Yeah," Draco said quietly.

As they approached, the torch light spread onto the lifeless body. Draco's heart sank as he turned his head away.

"Ginny," Harry breathed, not grasping reality just yet. After a few moments, Harry went to her side, lifting her head into his hands.

Her body was pale as it lay on a stone slab raised from the ground on a pedestal and was covered in hundreds of flesh wounds. Draco had seen this before. It was Rosier's form of torture. He would continue to inflict deep gashes until he got whatever information he wanted… The entire chamber was covered in her blood… like she had tried to escape but to no avail. If he didn't receive the information he wanted, the victim was left to bleed to death… Obviously, he got nothing out of Ginny.

Harry picked her frail body up, clutching her tightly…there was a pain etched into his face that was beyond words.

_This shouldn't have happened_, Harry thought. He knew they could not apparate out of this place so he silently sent a messenger patronus to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione sat in her common room in the East Tower pouring over several books she had found in Trelawney's library. She was frustrated she could not find Harry, she had news to tell him. She had found a way to possibly locate Voldemort. She desperately wished he would hurry back… it was then that the great, silver stag appeared before her. 

"Harry wishes you to create a portkey and return it to him so he may come here," after the stag conveyed the message, he dissipated.

Frantic, Hermione grabbed her pen and turned it into a portkey, sending it with her patronus to Harry.

* * *

Draco looked to the ground, ashamed he had ever been a part of this disgusting way of life. He knew he could not understand what Harry was going through, and he didn't want to. 

Harry watched as Ginny's beautiful, auburn hair fell away from her forehead, revealing another deep cut with blood dried to her face. A silver badger then appeared in the air and handed Harry a pen.

Harry, still clutching Ginny, nodded at Draco as he touched the portkey and the three of them were transported to the common room in the East Tower of Hogwarts.

Hermione stood as she heard them arrive. The world seemed to move in slow motion, as her eyes looked deep into Harry's, and then rested on the lifeless form in his arms. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she saw Ginny's beautiful face covered in blood and her soft eyes unlit. She grasped the back of the couch as the realization hit her and she found it hard to stand. Soon, uncontrolled sobs broke through her posture. Kindly, Draco moved to her and took her shaking body in his arms to calm her. Hermione allowed the notion as she cried into his chest.

Slowly, Harry made his way to his chambers to lie Ginny in his bed until further arrangements were made.

Later, Draco stood on his balcony and looked out into the blanket of darkness that lay over the ground and saw in the reflection of the Black Lake a half moon.

* * *

Several days passed with no one speaking of anything. Harry remained alone, away from everyone. Draco had returned to the catacombs to search for Roslyn and found nothing. Hermione dealt with her grief by focusing on further research that could lead to the destruction of the dark force that did this to her. The public soon heard of her death. 

To many, Ginny's death was a turning point in the war…Harry had finally been pushed to the edge.

Harry sat alone on a cliff overlooking a raging river. The sun shone here in this peaceful land. The cool breeze was welcome to Harry as it hit his face, but caused the trees to sway unwillingly. Somehow, Harry knew Ginny was watching over him, making sure he kept going… He couldn't back down now… she didn't.

With a fresh breath, Harry transfigured and soared into the wind, breaking the harsh gusts path to the trees, letting them live peacefully again. The Phoenix had arisen from the ashes.

* * *

A.N./ Please review with any questions, comments, concerns, or thoughts! I love to hear what the reader has to think! Thanks! 


	17. The Hidden Kingdom

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 17: An Unexpected Meeting**

As can be expected the following days of Ginny's death were a terrible time for the remaining Weasley's. Somehow this compelled Ron to return to Grimmauld Place with his family and other Order members such as Lupin and Tonks. Ginny's funeral was a quiet affair. Many students that remained at Hogwarts, because they had no home to go to, attended the ceremony. In a remote part of Edinburg, a few previous and current Order members that had fallen due to the war were buried. Ginny was to be honored for her bravery there. However, in no way did the graveyard reflect the true amount of death to their side; most bodies were never recovered.

The ceremony was solemn and small, but fitting. Harry had remained next to her grave several long hours after all others had gone…eventually he let her go.

That evening the group returned to Grimmauld Place, no longer having much reason to remain at Hogwarts. Draco sat in the corner as Hermione waited impatiently for Harry to return. Ron laid on the couch, no longer the 'Weasley' Draco had once taunted; he was now a war-torn man who denied himself to feel, fearing that person would soon leave his life. He'd lost two siblings to the Dark side. Shortly after Bill and Fleur's wedding, Bill was attacked again by Fenrir Grayback to finish to the job he started. Fleur was left alone with a child… she stayed very close to the Weasley family, Molly and her having become very close.

* * *

Draco closed his eyes, his thoughts turning to Roslyn… He had tried to reach out to her mind several times over and over again, but he had long ago accepted she was very far away… or worse… 

The sound of the door opening tore him from his thoughts.

"Harry," Hermione said standing.

Harry pulled his head up, his eyes barely looking sadly to hers.

"Harry, I need to talk to you," she said pushing Harry to a seat.

"Look," she said, shoving a scroll into his hands.

Pulling it open, Harry noticed the parchment was ancient, "What is this?" he asked becoming more interested.

"The Fountain of Arcanums," she said, "Or the Fountain of Secrets.

Legend has it that a man can see through the eyes of an enlightened being should he look into the fountain. It was created by the first King of Shambala, an ancient land. The only wizard who had any knowledge of the land at all was guess who? Merlin. There is much more in muggle texts. It is said the region is protected from intruders by superior beings and physic barriers. Only the worthy can get there unharmed. There are eight regions, at the center lies Kalapa, the capitol where the fountain resides within the palace walls. Harry you may find Voldemort and learn how to defeat him with this knowledge."

Harry soaked in her words and looked at her seriously, "Where can I find it?"

"It lies somewhere between the Gobi Desert and the Himalayans. It is known as the Hidden Kingdom… Go to Tibet."

Harry stood determined to gain this knowledge, what ever it may be to end the war.

Draco watched Harry from across the room.

"Potter," he snarled, "Do you have any idea where you are going?"

Harry looked to Draco, noticing him for the first time, "Of course not, so you're coming then?"

Draco glared at him as he left the room returning shortly with his cloak.

Ron looked to Harry, who caught his eye. They hadn't spoke for a while… mainly out of grief.

"Good luck mate," Ron said.

Harry nodded.

He turned around and saw Hermione there, looking more beautiful than ever, a single tear sliding down her skin. She clutched Harry tightly, kissing him on the cheek, reluctantly letting go.

"Remember Harry, these people are enlightened beings, very powerful," she told him.

Just as they were about to leave, to Draco's shock, Hermione warmly embraced him whispering, "Watch out for him," quietly in his ear as she released him. She held her remaining tears until they had begun their journey.

* * *

The snow was falling heavily in London as they made their was out of the dark streets where unknown eyes were watching. Once out of sight, Draco spoke, "My father once took me to Kathmandu. It would save us much time if I apparated there and you followed my trail." 

Harry nodded and soon followed Draco after he disaparated.

Harry found himself in a twilight lit square. The streets were quiet in the early hours of the morning.

"Why did you come here?" Harry asked.

"It's a story I'd rather forget. Come on," Draco said walking on through the streets. As they journeyed through the streets, they made their way to the outskirts of the city.

"I think it's time to fly," Draco said looking to Harry.

"Fly where?" Harry asked.

"To Tibet where we search the mountains," he said. As the great black dragon and the fiery phoenix lifted their wings, the Earth beneath them shook. In a not so distant land, a King awoke from his slumber.

The Himalayan Mountains were a spectacular sight. Draco envied those wizards who lived here hidden by the vastness. While they may live simply, they lived happily, and away from the Dark Lord's tyranny. The further Draco continued to fly, the more stress he felt baring down on his mind, a magical force. He knew they flew in the right direction due to this- if there was such a thing as a physic barrier, this would qualify.

Harry could feel it too, it were as if the path were laid out before them. It did not hold them back, it was more of a guide… Harry felt as if he were being pushed through a waterfall of ice shards at first, but it soon faded.

"Excellent," Draco thought, "We are here."

The air around them was the purest they had ever felt enter their lungs. A lake shone from far below as the sun illuminated its surface as if it were glowing. They could tell the water was crystal clear and unpolluted. Mountains surrounded them as they tracked the new realm. The magic that dwelled here grew stronger as they neared the capitol. It began to flow through their very blood. After clearing a great distance, they reached one of the eight outer regions of Shambala. Small villages were peacefully adorning the landscape as it passed.

The next sight enthralled them. Mountains of ice surrounded the capitol of Kapala. Flying high over the mountains the grandest sight of all came into view.

A castle twice the size of Hogwarts shown beautifully from the center of the city. It was made of diamonds and gems; other parts were precious metals such as gold or silver. Surrounding the castle were many other magnificent structures. The city was grand and elegant, nothing being less than perfect. The people in the street did not stop their routine to look at a great black dragon and glorious phoenix landing from the sky. They simply glanced as if they were common passerby's. They transfigured in the center square of Kapala. Harry watched them and recalled what Hermione said, "enlightened beings."

_They did seem to know more than they did_, Harry thought.

Draco's head was aching from the intensity of the physic connections with the city. The power here was overbearing.

They slowly began to make their way to the palace. As they walked through the people, Harry caught a glimpse of something that made him stop cold…

"No," Harry thought, "No way possible," he assured himself. However much he didn't believe his eyes, he had to make sure…

Draco watched irritably as Harry changed course and suddenly took off.

As Harry wove his way through the crowd, he slowed, unsure if he could handle this right now… Holding his breath, he stepped out into view.

"Impossible," the man muttered, glancing at Harry, and looking back to the book he held as he sat on a bench.

Harry took a step closer as Draco finally found him shouting, "Potter, what the hell do you think your doing…" he said trailing off as he followed Harry's gaze.

This time the man stood in alarm. He was dressed finely, and clean cut. Very unlike any time Harry had ever seen him.

"Harry is it really you," he asked in disbelief, "How can this be?"

Harry heart lifted, as he was now certain it was him.

"Sirius," Harry said in delight, hugging him.

"How long have you been here," Harry asked, smiling.

Sirius looked to Harry and Draco frowning.

Having a revelation, Harry asked, "Sirius, have you seen Ginny?" Harry looked into the crowd hopefully.

"Ginny, why would she be here," Sirius asked.

Looking to Sirius, Harry's face mirrored his in a dark expression.

"She's not here," Harry said it painfully sinking in. Sirius soon understood why Harry would think such a thing and realized that Ginny was gone… Sirius put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"I'm sorry Harry, please sit down," he said gently.

After a moment he explained.

"Upon arriving here, I did not believe that I was dead. I tried many times to leave, but to no avail. I cannot leave Shambala. My soul will reside here forever until it is time for it to replenish the earth. Shambala is the Ethiopian paradise the soul rests in after it has become enlightened, waiting to be replenished like me. I would not have come here naturally, my soul was not ready, however, I came to be here because of the veil. Long ago an enlightened one became corrupt after looking into the Fountain of Arcanums. He created two veils, one here, and another outside of Shambala. He wished to come and go as he pleased. However, others could use it as well. So, the veil here was destroyed, leaving only the other in the outside realm. In other words, it is a one way trip. My soul will go back to our realm when the time comes.

Now tell me, how exactly did you come to be here?"

Harry and Draco just looked dumbstruck at Sirius after learning the ultimate question of their race that wars were fought over.

"We…uh, we flew here," Harry said.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. Draco gave a more detailed answer and was soon filling him in on the war.

After several hours, Sirius spoke in a renewed tone.

"Harry, I am prouder of you than you can know. And be aware, Ginny's soul lives on and she would demand for you to live happily. Now I insist you continue on your journey and return to your realm. And Draco, I'm glad to see your change of heart. I am proud to call you my kin. And tell this niece of mine I would have raised her as my own. Now go!" Sirius said turning away as painful as it was to say goodbye.

Draco sadly contemplated his thoughts and ideas as they made their way to the castle.

"I'll tell her, if I ever find her…"

* * *

A.N./ I hope you like this chapter. Shambala is part of the Buddhist religion. I think it is facinating. If it is confusing just let me know why and I'll do my best to revise! Thanks! 

Yemi Hikari - This is the Heaven/Hell archetype I mentioned.


	18. The Fountain of Arcanums

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other original characters.

Warning: Explicit Sex Scene

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Fountain of Arcanums**

Harry felt as if he were walking through a paradise. And in fact, it was where the soul would finally rest. They were now walking up the grand staircase to the palace. There were beings that seemed as if they were guards, but they did not stop them. They entered through two enormous white doors. They then found themselves in a large room with cathedral ceilings. Several spiral staircases wound out and seemingly never ended as they vanished into the air. They continued to walk looking for someone to guide them…

"I've been expecting you."

An old, yet very wise looking man dressed in immaculate robes appeared in his path. The two of them followed the man to one of the many suspended staircases. As they ascended, Draco looked behind them to see the bottom vanishing. Finally, they arrived at the top. They entered a room that was filled with exotic gardens and plants. The cathedral ceiling glistened. The man turned to them, studying.

"I am the King of Shambala. I know why you are here and your wishes shall be granted for I know you are worthy. Your souls, while young, are enlightened. You serve the greater good of your realm. Understand this, you will see in the fountain what it is you need to know for your life to have a greater purpose. The first will be what would have happened. The next, what you are destined for. You may choose to follow it, or choose to not. Once you have seen your true paths, the staircase will take you to where you belong."

With that, the King left them alone in the exotic room.

* * *

Roslyn laid on her back on the cold, stone floor, unable to sleep. She felt as if she had been here for years. Her thoughts were no longer coherent, her mind was slipping… 

The Dark Lord frequented his trips to her cell, and as he watched his progress, he grew satisfied. Soon he would have her strength and her devotion to him and he would have no weaknesses.

* * *

Harry glanced to Draco before he slowly walked across the small bridge to the center platform of the fountain. It was truly a grandmaster work of art. Draco watched as the springs sprang up continuously out of the large pool of water. These springs surrounded the center platform with a dome like covering where another spring on the roof created a thin waterfall. Harry passed under the waterfall and disappeared within it. The water began to glow a beautiful blue. Several minutes had passed before Harry came out. He averted his eyes from Draco and looked to the ground, disbelief etched into his face. 

Draco didn't question Harry as he began to wait for him. Discomforted by Harry's reaction, Draco crossed the bridge to the center. The water seemed to purify him as he entered, suddenly surrounded by a wall of water. Slowly, the water began to glow blue and that's when he saw it.

In the water, his life played out before him like a movie. His father…Hogwarts…Potter…The Dark Mark…Roslyn…Roslyn with a child…his father taking the child…Roslyn dead…Draco holding her in his arms…his son gone…his father raising his son…the world at war again…a new Dark Lord…his son responsible… Suddenly the water turned black and a new picture was shown. He saw himself leaving Roslyn… and…

After it finished the water turned blue again, his wet bangs clutching to his forehead, his face unreadable.

The next events seemed to happen in a blur to both Harry and Draco, their minds deep in thought. They descended the staircase and found themselves in the quiet streets of London.

"I will contact you," Harry said, his expression hardened and showing no emotion.

"Do you know where Roslyn is?" Draco asked hurriedly. Harry just looked at him, giving nothing away before disappearing.

* * *

Highly irritated Potter didn't answer him, Draco decided he needed to be alone. He apparated to his Paris flat which had been left untouched for so long. 

Arriving, he went to his wine cellar grabbing the oldest one and uncorked it. He walked out onto his balcony, looking out into the streets. He recalled the disturbing images he had seen not long ago. In no life would he let that happen to Roslyn and his child. He chose his new path… no matter what…

* * *

The halls of Hogwarts were drafty and barren. The school had never officially closed, just sort of faded away. He sat alone in the common room of the East Tower where he had spent such little time that year. At this point in his life, Harry felt a peace at Hogwarts that he didn't feel anywhere else. However, he had to leave it behind. It would be much easier to leave from somewhere else than here. Knowing this, Harry left, but not before he grabbed something vital to his victory. 

Harry made his way through the broken streets of London. The only thing about what he saw that lifted his spirit was that it would soon be over. The streets would become busy and filled once again… He soon found a dark, deserted hotel room and a quiet place to collect his thoughts. He sat alone in the darkness for several hours, thinking.

After tracking Harry, Hermione quietly entered the door.

"Harry," she called cautiously, entering the room. He did not look up. He knew she would find him. He sat in an armchair in the corner of the room watching her. The sight frightened Hermione, she had never seen Harry like this before.

"Harry, what is it? Did you find it," She asked in a small, wavering voice. When Harry did not respond, Hermione closed her eyes as the tears began to fall. She quietly sank to the floor in defeat.

"Hermione," Harry called. Looking at her trembling in the floor, he finally understood. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"We will win Hermione." Her tears slowed as she looked into Harry's eyes.

Strangely, all she saw there was acceptance.

As Harry continued to look at her, he felt a pang of guilt. He wished he could be there for her. Becoming very focused, Harry looked into Hermione's eyes suddenly seeing her differently than he had for so many years. She was a young woman who had devoted her life to a cause because of him… Had she not met Harry, she may not be so deeply involved with the war that tended to destroy their lives. He wished there were another way…

Acting on impulse, Harry pulled her body closely to his and tasted her quivering lips with his. Harry felt a connection deeper than love for her and he wanted her to know that. He wanted her to always be able to hold onto that.

The moonlight flooded the room as Harry kissed her passionately. Hermione responded with every part of her soul devout of thought. After several long moments, she pulled away.

"Harry," she breathed about to question him.

"Hermione, please…" Harry said, begging her to not question.

Hermione breathed heavily as Harry unclasped her cloak. She watched his every move, allowing her body to act on impulse. She felt the touch of his hands on her skin…moving tenderly up her sides. In elegance, she raised her arms and Harry slid off her shirt. He kissed her again and again… he felt like everything she had wanted…he was everywhere…

Harry felt both passion and pain, the emotions forming into physical actions. He lovingly caressed her body before forcing her back to the bed and pulling her jeans from her body. Harry knew she would be the last time he truly felt… He held her head in his hands and kissed her, responding to her beating heart. Slowly, he began to caress her breasts with his lips as he unclasped his pants.

Feeling only the rhythm of their movements Hermione tugged at Harry's shirt until he allowed her to remove it. She held tightly to his chest as he pulled her legs around his waist.

The ecstasy was overwhelming. She cried out Harry's name only resulting in more intense sex. She pressed her face to his, feeling his skin touch hers… She wished it would never end. In that moment, Hermione felt her heart wrench. _Harry_… she thought.

Harry's actions were heartfelt and painfully honest. He made love to her like he was _in love_ with her. Something he couldn't allow himself to accept… not now…

Hermione responded like she would have done anything for him had he asked. However, he didn't, he just gave her a memory she would never forget.

As Harry climaxed after she had many times, she felt an odd tingling sensation as blackness surrounded her.

* * *

She awoke bathed in moonlight an hour later. Next to her were a note and a small crystal basin with a silvery substance inside it. 

Hermione,

This is my memory. Watch it no sooner than midnight and you will understand. I feel greater pain leaving you than I ever thought possible, but if you were there, looking so beautiful and awake into my eyes, I could not have left you. Ironically, it is _for you_ that I must leave. Thank you for everything Hermione. Never give up.

With my love,

Harry

Hermione felt the cold tears slide down her cheek as she clutched the sheets to her body. As hard as it was to accept, Harry was gone.

* * *

A.N./ There you have it- Harry and Hermione. I can only see it happening if something happened to Ginny, and not until late in the story, as I have done here. Thanks for reading! 


	19. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other original characters.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Ultimate Sacrifice**

Her body was weak and cold. Her mind was diluted and shattered under his curse. The lies she believed allowed him to control her… he made her need him… fear all else and forget who she was.

The Dark Lord watched the girl as she slept, wondering if she would slip easily, or if it would break her mind. He entered the lonely cell and picked her up gently to not wake her. He needed her strength… her strength to protect him from his only weakness to the other side.

"Love," he thought, "How Dumbledore was right, I'll never understand."

The Dark Lord knew Harry grew powerful, yet did not know his plan and therefore was very nervous about the attack. He decided to take every precaution he knew.

Once he arrived in his quarters, a large circular room of cold stone, black tapestries and furniture, he laid Roslyn on his couch and turned to leave. However, he soon stopped as he heard Roslyn begin to stir.

Roslyn sat up, confused, "Where are you going?" she asked rising from the couch. The Dark Lord slowly turned around to face her. She only wore a torn skirt, and a cloth she had wrapped around her chest, exposing her flat stomach, her blonde hair falling freely around her shoulders. She slowly walked towards him, stopping just in front of him. Her snared mind guided her actions. Her face held only lust as her eyes looked distant, as if not really there.

The Dark Lord watched her intently, a hungry expression on his face. She slowly put her hands on his neck and touched his skin. His eyes narrowed at this, his body stiffening.

Suddenly, the Dark Lord grabbed her hand and pushed her away from him. His thrust forced her to the floor. Her hands broke her fall slightly as she closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

He had not anticipated this.

_How could I have not realized_, he thought. He turned to leave and stopped, looking back to Roslyn. She looked painfully lost. She lifted her gaze to meet his and he saw her tear filled eyes.

"Damn it," he thought, "I had her, it was working." For the first time, he truly took in her form. He had never seen such a beautiful pureblood. It had been many long years since he'd let a woman get too close.

"I'm sorry, Roslyn," he said in a remorseful, false voice.

She looked at him considering his words and visibly calmed.

"I don't know why, but I'm supposed to be here with you."

The Dark Lord smiled to himself… _yes you are_. He then roughly pulled her close to him and kissed her in a heartless manner. Roslyn felt an instinctive urge to withdraw, but her mind only allowed the action.

The second he put his hands on her, he felt his desire grow… a feeling he thought he had abolished. He violently tore away the cloth around her chest, as she looked desperately into his face. An expression of control was apparent. And that he had… except control _only_ of her.

* * *

Harry stood high on a dark mountain that surrounded the island of Azkaban.

"It is time," Harry thought, a determined expression on his face. He looked like a warrior with Godric Gryffindor's sword at his side and a glint in his eyes that said he was ready. There was one last thing Harry had to do. He picked a wild black rose that grew on the mountain, making it a portkey.

_That should be fitting_, he thought.

"Expecto Patronum," he said sending the familiar silvery stag out of his wand. The beautiful creature stood next to Harry, awaiting his instructions.

"Go to Draco and give this to him," Harry said, charming the portkey to hang from his neck on a string, "Tell him he will find Roslyn here."

At this the stag ran into the air off the cliff of the mountain and dissipated.

* * *

Draco laid, bottle in hand, on his bed with the French patio doors open wide, the cool air flowing in through his hair. He thought of Roslyn and nothing else as he cursed Potter for not telling him where she was. Draco thought about Roslyn and seeing her dead and his child… well, at least Roslyn will still be alive this way… The child could wait.

He thought he was going insane as he watched a silvery creature prance into his room… it didn't help at all that he was drunk… or that the creature started talking to him.

"This is a port key," it said referring to the black rose, "Take this, and you will find Roslyn." After it spoke, it dissipated, only the black rose remained, hanging gently in the air.

As soon as Draco heard Roslyn's name, he muttered a sobering charm. He stared at the irony of the rose. He grasped the portkey, not even feeling the thorns puncture his hand as he felt the familiar jerk of a portkey.

* * *

After Harry sent the message, he closed his eyes recalling the room he had seen in the fountain. Soon Harry apparated and found himself exactly where he intended to be-in the shadows of the Dark Lord's Chambers. The scene before Harry unfolded just as he had seen it in the Fountain of Arcanums. Voldemort and Roslyn were there… Harry winced as Voldemort clutched Roslyn with a death grip… but it was necessary or Voldemort would not be distracted and alone at this moment.

Harry silently cast a sleeping charm on Roslyn. She fell to the floor as Voldemort turned around to see Harry holding Godric Gryffindor's sword. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You don't really think you can kill me, do you?" he asked, silently sending green bolts of magic at Harry, who easily cast a shield charm to deflect them.

"Yes, I do. In order for a person to defeat evil, they must have the same evil within themselves."

"What you don't understand", Harry continued, "Is that evil exists within my soul because of you. Unfortunately for us both, a scrap of your soul is a part of mine."

Voldemort listened and soon his eyes reflected fear for the first time in his life. Potter told the truth…

"See you in hell," Harry said as he released the sword in a powerful blast straight into Voldemort's heart.

In the final moments of his life, Voldemort watched his murderer put his wand to his head and whisper, "Avada Kedavra." Voldemort watched the scar on Harry's forehead disappear as he fell to the ground. At that moment, Voldemort's soul was gone.

* * *

_A.N./ Two more chapters! What do you think? _


	20. The Inescapable Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or …the new 7th book that's coming out!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Inescapable Pain**

After being transported by the portkey, he finally found himself on solid ground. His eyes narrowed as he saw he was on a cliff high in the cooled air. Looking down, he saw it.

He felt a shudder as he looked at Azkaban. The tall, jagged mountains he was on surrounded the prison from the edges of the island.

"Roslyn," Draco whispered, realizing this was where she had been the whole time.

He faced the darkness head on as he ran as fast as he could off the cliff, transfiguring into the beast that blended in with the darkness.

Death eaters below watched in shock as a black dragon soured near them, breathing fire and killing all that remained. Draco soon landed insides the gates destroying the entrance before transfiguring back. Muttering a counter curse charm, Draco entered the dark, cold corridors of Azkaban prison. Holding his breath, Draco opened his mind and called out for Roslyn. After several minutes, there was still nothing.

Draco's heart raced as he began to descend into the dark corridors, the presence of a great force grew stronger. He knew he was getting closer as the power became very thick. The corridors he navigated were circular, something like a spiral corridor that descended the cells in the walls. As Draco he continued on he suddenly felt the air thin. The magic… it was gone.

He then felt a burning sensation on his arm and pulled up his sleeve. The dark mark glowed, and vanished before his eyes leaving no trace that it had ever been there.

"So it is done…" Draco thought.

Draco started to run the length of the corridor, as it became narrower, soon reaching a large wooden door. Sweat formed on his forehead as he raised his recently recovered wand and unlocked the door. As if in slow motion, he placed his hand on the door handle and pushed it open.

The sight that unfolded before him was one that he would never forget. He stared in utter disbelief at Harry's body on the floor… He forced his eyes away… _He knew, he knew all along_, Draco thought. Draco walked past the Dark Lord's body impaled with a grand sword having died a mortal death. Finally his eyes rested on Roslyn. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her. She lay barely clothed in the floor, he form looking like an angel. Draco picked her body up checking for signs of life, fearing the worse. He felt his heart lift as he felt a light pulse. He had to get her to someone who could heal her. He carried her out of the room and up the spiraling tunnel. As Draco stepped outside the door, he caught a glimpse of his father leaving the gates.

Lucius stopped and looked to at his son in anger and then to the girl in his arms before disaparating. Draco didn't have a chance to react with Roslyn clutched safely in his arms. He turned his attention to Roslyn and aparated to Grimmauld Place and mentally called out to the first person to open the door.

Immediately, Hermione thrust the door open and Draco rushed in carrying Roslyn.

"What happened?" Hermione breathed.

"I don't know. What's wrong with her," Draco asked, quickly looking at Hermione as if she held all the answers.

Hermione mumbled a few medi-spells and sighed.

"She's fine, just a very difficult sleeping charm was cast on her…it'll have to ware off."

Draco watched Roslyn as she looked as if she were mere inches from death. He wanted to stay by her side, but knew what he had to do. He sat close to her and gently kissed her on the lips before looking to Hermione saying, "Take care of her for me."

And he was gone.

* * *

Hermione had no idea what was going on. She looked at her watch. 11:59pm. Giving up on patience, Hermione took the crystal basin out and held it in her palm tightly and closed her eyes. 

She soon realized she was looking through Harry's eyes at a crystal blue waterfall surrounding her on all sides.

"The fountain of Arcanums," she thought. As she watched, her eyes began to fill with tears. She first saw Roslyn alone in a dark cell, broken and scared. Then she saw Harry with the sword of Godric Gryffindor…Roslyn being a distraction for Harry to gain the upper hand…Voldemort falling…and Harry dead.

Hermione released the crystal as she felt like someone had doused ice water down her spine and proceeded to withdraw the air from the room. Her hands shook as she tried desperately to hold herself together… but it was pointless. Harry was gone… and she would miss him terribly. Hermione let the tears fall as she felt the pain of losing someone she loved as much she did him…

* * *

Roslyn awoke late the next evening to find Hermione by her bedside. She had dressed her in some of her clothes. That afternoon Hermione spent alone in her room watching over Roslyn choosing to give herself one day before putting all her efforts towards restoring peace. 

"Roslyn," Hermione said relieved as she woke up, hugging her.

"Where are we Hermione," Roslyn asked, glancing around.

"We're at the Headquarters of the Order of the phoenix."

"Is Draco here," Roslyn asked. She recalled nothing of being in Azkaban, her mind being wiped blank since Voldemort's death.

Hermione frowned, "No, after he brought you back, he left without saying anything to take care of you."

Roslyn's face fell, why would he leave…

"He brought me here," she asked.

Hermione nodded. As she watched, she decided that it would be best to tell her of Harry as well.

"Roslyn, there's something else you should know," she said holding back tears, "Harry… he's gone…"

"Harry…" she said as if remembering something, "He was who cast this spell on me…" she said.

Hermione looked at her speculatively. _No…that's not possible_, she thought, _because then the spell would have been lifted shortly after…_

* * *

Deep in the heart of Azkaban, a certain phoenix rested his wings. Walking over to Harry, Fawks studied him, and began to shed many tears onto his body. The power that delivered the shred of evil to Harry's body as well as took that evil out, resided in the very feathers of Fawks. Therefore, Fawks had the power to restore Harry's soul… he wasn't truly dead, just torn. 

It was a gift of the phoenix rarely seen. As Fawks left, Harry's heart beat once more.

* * *

Hermione sat in the floor for hours trying to find a way the spell would have continued on even though Harry were dead. She refused to believe he weren't. The more and more she thought about it though, the more she realized how very much in love with Harry she was and would remain. She was in complete and total disarray and for the first time in her life, she didn't care. 

Hermione did not notice when the door to the spare room opened and closed behind her. She only felt the touch of a hand on her skin. She felt a chill run down her arm, the touch so very much like his… The tears streaked her face as she heard a voice whispered in her ear, "I'm here, Hermione."

She felt as if the world were now falling out of the universe as she stood and turned around.

"My eyes deceive me," she whispered.

"Do your lips," Harry asked her taking her in his arms and kissing her with more passion than she had ever felt.

* * *

Several weeks had passed and the wizarding world rejoiced the fact that the Dark Lord was defeated. Harry, of course, was regarded as a hero. Yet, the remnants of the Dark Path's destruction were still being found; some followers were still causing terror in places. 

Roslyn found herself alone for vast periods of time, questioning what had happened…why Draco had left her…what she had done… Each day that passed, the pain came stronger. She stayed in her room, consumed by what she could not let go.

Harry visited her often as did Hermione. She was not surprised to see him. No one knew where he was, he told her… She did not expect them to. Draco would not be found unless he wanted to be…

The cold rain streamed Roslyn's window, reflecting her gaunt image. She watched the rain drops trickle down the glass as she felt her soft, blue eyes glaze over. The tears fell freely down her face. She closed her eyes tightly seeing only Draco's face.

"Why," she whispered, crying silently, "Why now?"

She grazed her fingertips over her lower stomach where Draco's child grew, quickly moving her hand as if that meant to accept it.

Roslyn wiped her eyes as she heard a knock on the door before it creaked open.

Harry glanced in before slowly walking towards her to sit on the bed beside her and she shifted uncomfortably.

Harry was worried about her, as everyone was. Unbeknownst to the vast majority, she was just as much a hero of the war as he was, she didn't deserve this. He wanted to curse Draco for leaving, but he couldn't, he knew he saw something that day in the fountain to result in this…

Harry looked to Roslyn, She looked frail, as if to touch her were to break her. Dark circles were visible under her eyes. Her eyes… they held such sadness only she could understand.

Harry looked down away form her pain, "Roslyn… I know it sounds impossible, but you need to move on, let him go… for all we know, he may never come back," Harry said quietly.

Roslyn heard his words and fresh tears fell form her eyes.

She looked to Harry in despair, barely speaking above a whisper, "I'm pregnant."

She closed her eyes leaning her head against the window.

Harry stared at her in disbelief as he watched her cry into the night.

* * *

As the weeks passed, Roslyn began to show her pregnancy slightly. However, she was terribly underweight for three months. 

Harry decided to look for Draco but to no avail. He covered his tracks well. Hermione devoted all of her time at the Ministry or to forcing Roslyn to eat.

"You're carrying a child Roslyn, you have to eat more," Hermione said patiently. Harry's return had brought her back to her usual self. They were together, but kept it secret for know, knowing it would be a shock for everyone.

Roslyn sighed, "I know." She looked out into the evening skies wondering if Draco were even alive. Without him, she had an inescapable pain only she could call her own.

* * *


	21. A World Away

Disclaimer: I, for the last time, do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 21: A World Away**

**Soundtrack: "Descend the Shades of Night," by Machine Head, (Draco, Shanghai scene)  
**

**and "Bring Me to Life," by Evanescence (end)  
**

Only another month had passed when Roslyn decided to leave. Hermione found a small note by her bed that said she would contact if she needed anything.

Roslyn sat alone on the unmade bed, defeated. She had truly hoped to find him here. She looked curiously to the Black Rose petal on the floor. As she touched it, it crumbled…

"He was here," she thought, "Just not recently."

She held the empty wine bottle in her hand, standing to find the wine cellar she knew Draco would have. Finding it, she pulled out an aged bottle of wine. She then entered the great room and stared into the fires dancing flames.

Roslyn spent her days inside Draco's Paris flat. The baby inside her grew, and she feared raising this child on her own. She wanted Draco by her side more than anything. She desired his touch again… how long it had been… She didn't even truly know if he loved her… if he would want the child.

These fears kept Roslyn alone and numb. As the days grew closer to the birth of he child, Roslyn grew nervous.

On the eve of the tenth month, Roslyn gave birth to a baby boy. She knew the child was coming and called upon Hermione to be there. Roslyn slept for the next 24 hours while Hermione cared for her child.

Roslyn looked too thin and pale. As she woke, Hermione brought her son to her, resting him in her arms. Unsurprisingly, the child had sharp, silver eyes. She held the baby close as it quietly began to breastfeed.

Hermione smiled as Roslyn looked adoringly at her son.

"Roslyn, I have to leave you, I need to go to Belatrix Lestrange's hearing since I'm the one who caught her… If you need anything, contact me or Harry."

"Thank you, Hermione," Roslyn said after she nodded.

Hermione smiled at her before leaving the flat.

* * *

The sky poured rain onto the city, thunder deafening all other sound as lighting lit the sky. Draco stared coldly into eyes so very much like his own… The rain drenched him to the bone, his bangs dripping wet, cold rain down his face. 

In one hand he held his wand loosely, in the other, a dagger, dripping with fresh blood. Before him, the nightlife of Nanjing Lou gazed in horror at the scene that they just witnessed.

Lucius Malfoy lay dead in the city of Shanghai, his blood flowing into the streets, where he thought he could escape. Suddenly the people were whispering and pointing to the sky as Draco transfigured and lifted into the dark skies as he ascended into the shades of night.

Draco had spent one long year tracking his father, knowing outcome should he fail. In the end, he finally found him. He knew the evil lived within him, but with Roslyn, he could control it. Only with her could he survive.

(Soundtrack : Bring me to Life)

how can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

without a thought without a voice without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life

Draco apparated into he great hall of his Paris flat. He glanced around, noticing the fire crackling and things he had never seen before. The water dripped, seeping into the inlaid wood floor from his clothes. He wore a black, collared shirt, and dress pants, all of which were stained with blood, his cloak thick and heavy. He noticed a cool breeze on his neck as he saw the french patio doors open. Slowly, Draco walked to the balcony doors…

The cool air that blew through her hair touched his skin. She faced the sky looking into the stars as if they held a secret, unaware what she sought desperately was so near…

Draco felt the tension ease from his body as he took in her beauty. In his mind he called out to her…

"Roslyn…"

There were several moments of silence as Draco watched her…

"Draco," she whisper aloud, the tears falling from her eyes.

He felt his heart wrench as he heard her cry softly.

"Don't cry," Draco spoke quietly.

Roslyn's heart skipped a beat as she stopped breathing. Scared her mind was playing tricks on her, Roslyn slowly turned around, cradling her son in her arms.

Draco stared in disbelief at the child in her arms…

"I thought…" Draco muttered, seeing the child he had only seen in the vision.

Roslyn's eyes glistened in the moonlight as she set eyes on the man she so despearely needed. She opened her mouth to speak, but found no words to say. She saw the blood and his wet bangs clinging to his forehead… and his silver eyes looking to his son.

Roslyn went to him and gently rested her forehead on his chest, "I've waited for you for so long," she whispered "You don't even feel real."

"I'm sorry Roslyn… I'm sorry for not being there for you, I didn't know…but I had to," Draco said quietly.

Roslyn looked into his eyes and moved away into the flat. She gently put their son in his cradle, turning to see Draco watching her. She looked deep into his eyes, missing everything about him as she softly pressed her lips to his. Draco took her waist and pulled her close to him as he kissed her for the first time in so long. She shuddered at his touch, desiring it for too long. She took off his wet clothes and put her hands on his skin… feeling his heart beat to make sure it wasn't a dream… Draco wasted no time in removing her clothes. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her passionately, touching her everywhere…

Draco made love to her that night as if it were their last day on earth… their child asleep safely in his crib. They were truly happy a world away from the harsh reality that once dominated their life.

* * *

_A.N./ I hope the story was worth your time, thank you for reading it! Please review and let me know what you think! If I think there is enough interest I may have a sequel in mind! Leave a review!!!_

_Special thanks to Yorkie1951 and Yemi Hikari, You've both been very motivating and helpful in different ways!_


End file.
